The Biggest Lie
by glamour-quest
Summary: Harry saw something he shouldn't. Draco tried to win him back. Something drastic happened! HD slash! MPreg!
1. Chapter One

"What do you think I should buy for him, Herm?" asked a 24-year-old Harry Potter worriedly.

"Serve you right!" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the phone. "Both of you had been showering each other with gifts even on a normal day. You've finally run out of ideas on what to buy Draco."

"There's nothing wrong with buying stuff for the person you love..."

"Yes Harry. There's absolutely nothing wrong with buying gifts for your love ones but don't you think buying over a whole store just because he said one of the robes was nice was a little to extreme?"

"Herm! Stop bringing that incident up every chance you got!"

Hermione, sensing Harry's embarrassment, said "Alright Harry, I'll sacrifice some of my time so we can go shopping together tomorrow."

"Ouch, that hurts. Sacrifice?? Am I not worthy enough for your precious time?"

"That's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Hermione ignored Harry and continued.

"Okay. Okay. I won't disturb your activities with Ronniekins then. Bye!" Harry quickly put down the magically-operated phone.

_Phew... That was close. I could hear her screaming before I put down the phone. _

Harry lives in a castle in France. He had been living there since he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 7 years ago. Harry never imagined himself living in such a posh place. He had always thought that he'll end up in some crappy muggle apartment after his graduation.

But he had no choice. Draco had insisted that they live here. Harry tried to persuade him to change his mind at first but Draco had reacted badly to the suggestion. Draco being a Malfoy always got what he wants so Harry was stuck here. In a bloody castle. Like some royalty with a bunch of house elf serving them.

Truth be told, Draco was not just being a jerk when he insisted that Harry and him live in the Malfoy Castle. He had been freaked out when Harry had suggested that they live in the muggle world to avoid the Death Eaters. He was afraid to leave the wizarding world – the place where he was born, the place where he grew up, the place where he met Harry. So after days of bribing and blackmailing, he got his way and Harry had to live in a castle.

Not that Harry hated the castle. It was very nice and the scenery was beautiful. Kinda like Hogwarts actually. Minus the stairs and the ghosts. It was huge and grand but at the same time cozy and comfortable. It was also tastefully decorated but Draco himself when they first moved in.

Draco and Harry had been together for 7 years, since they left Hogwarts. Although they love each other very much, they are definitely not the type of perfect couple that does fluffy things and mutters sweet nothings into each other's ears. Instead, they are extremely competitive and they argue an awful lot. However, they made up very quickly. Usually Harry will apologize first since Malfoys never apologize.

* * *

"Harry! Harry baby I'm back" Draco called from the hall.

"I'm right here! Coming..."

"Baby, I've missed you so much," said Draco breathlessly.

"Silly, it's only one day," said Harry with a smile. "Although I've missed you like crazy too." and he crushed his lips to Draco's.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss but things soon heated up quickly as hands found their ways to buttons and zips. Harry opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and was rewarded with a low moan from Draco.

Neither realized that the house elves had retreated back into the kitchen. Away from the sex-crazed couple.

* * *

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry as he reach his climax.

Draco came right after Harry and the two of them slumped on the bed while their breaths even out. Draco turned and saw that Harry had taken the same kind of look every time after sex. He looked vulnerable and scared, as though he had been waiting for some kind of rejection. Draco kissed Harry passionately, caressing his face at the same time.

"Do you know how much I love you, Harry?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I love you more than the number of sands in this world." Draco said sweetly.

"Do you want to know how much I love you then?"

"Yes, of course. How much do you love me?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a while before he broke into a wide grin and said, "I love you more than the number of stars in the universe."

Draco kissed Harry sweetly before murmuring sleepily, "Rest love..."

"Mmmm......"

* * *

Harry woke up with a silly grin on his face. He was sore but he didn't care. He felt so satisfied and happy now. He felt like he was the luckiest guy on Earth. He had Draco and that's all that matter to him.

Slowly, he turned to his left and found that Draco had gone to work. On the bedside table was a beautiful red rose with a note underneath the rose.

_Harry_

_I looked at your beautiful face and didn't have the heart to wake you up. _

_I love you baby._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled. Draco will always leave a note for Harry every morning. Without failure. He felt so loved now. He went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and the mirror whistled at him. Harry was so annoyed that he threatened the damn mirror with a tooth brush.

"If you don't shut up now, don't blame me if you lose you smooth and shiny face." Harry

threatened darkly.

"Alright dear, no need to get ugly. You can be quite scary sometimes you know." The mirror answered timidly.

"Oh just shut the bloody hell up." Harry said and continued to check himself out in the mirror.

His body was toned but not too muscular. Even with all the quidditch training he still stayed that way. Maybe it was because of malnutrition when he was at the Dursley's. None the less, he still looks good. His hair was still a messy mop of black hair but they had grown longer now and instead of messily messy, it's messily styled. His eyes are as green as ever and there's a distinct afterglow highlighting his cheeks.

_Oh my god! Has Draco turned me into a vain-pot like himself??? Did I just check myself out??? Oh my god!!! _Harry realized suddenly but still decided that he looked good. Since Draco had never complained about his appearance and he still turned Draco on. Images of the night before suddenly filled his mind and Harry blushed like a school boy. Draco always has that effect on him. Although he thinks he's quite good looking, he felt that he was nothing compared to Draco's beauty.

Harry sometimes wonders if Draco was a human because he was so beautiful. And he had the grace of a prince. His looks combined with his grace complete the picture that he's not human. Harry had told Draco about it but Draco just looked at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips before saying "Maybe I'm an angel sent to protect and love you."

* * *

Diagon Alley was so crowded that Harry couldn't even hear Hermione unless she yelled into his ear. _What the hell is the matter? Don't tell me another Lockhart wannabe is here? Oh god please no... _Harry thought and prayed to whichever God that that is not the case.

They barely made it to the shop in one piece with all the people blocking the way. Harry and Hermione now stood before a jewellery shop. The door of the shop is made of platinum and diamonds. Of course, there are spells protecting it from thief and robbers.

Harry and Hermione made their way into the shop and were awed by how the floor seems to glitter like stars. The whole shop exudes classiness and superiority. Even the shop-keepers were dressed in the finest clothes. The friendly shop-keeper informed them that the floor is made of marble and diamonds. Harry was shocked. He had never seen so many diamonds in his whole life. The place was just filled with diamonds and gem stones. Even the clock was made with 12 different coloured gem.

They were led to the counter and Harry lazily scanned the assortment of precious stone until his eyes rested on a platinum ring shaped like a snake. The snake's eyes were made from emerald from what Harry could see. Harry was shocked when he thought he saw the snake winked at him.

"Can I have a look at that?" Harry pointed to the ring.

"Of course. Here you go."

Harry looked at the ring carefully and immediately fell in love with it. The ring was chunky but appeared elegant too. It was very detailed and the snake suddenly winked at Harry again. The snake caught Harry off-handed and Harry barely caught himself before he dropped the beautiful ring on the floor.

"It's beautiful..." whispered Harry.

"This is a very ancient promise ring you have there, Mr. Potter. It has spells that will protect the wearer when he/she is in danger," explained the shop-keeper, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"What does this ring promises then?"

"Oh, it promises love to the wearer. It was used as Salazar's promise to his wife before he passed away," said the shop-keeper.

"Are you saying that this- this- this ring belonged to Salazar Slytherin??" asked Harry in astonishment.

"Yes sir. Indeed," answered the shop-keeper, clearly amused by Harry's reaction.

"How sure are you?" asked Hermione skeptically, eyeing the shop-keeper with her clever eyes.

"I'm very sure, madam. This shop sells things of the highest quality." said the shop-keeper politely and patiently, although Harry was able to detect just a tiniest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Very well, I'll take it then. Please have it gift-wrapped for me."

"Certainly sir. And that will be 1050 galleons, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry walked out of the shop feeling very proud with himself for managing to find a gift that suits Draco so much.

"Harry, you should seriously consider hiring me as your personal financial consultant," said Hermione.

"What's wrong Herm?"

"How could you just spend a thousand galleons on Draco just like that, without even blinking your eyes?"

"Why not? I'm not short of money or anything and Draco's definitely worth it," with the mention of Draco, Harry's expression immediately turned dreamy.

"Alright, no doubt thinking about Draco again. You know, I think you two are the most likely going to die of love sick puppy-ness couple. Too bad you argue too much. You shouldn't argue so often you know, it'll ruin your relationship," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Really, Hermione, you sounded exactly like Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, I am Mrs. Wealey. Aren't I?" answered Hermione with a smirk.

"I was talking about Ron's mum but whatever ... I think we should go now. Shall we?" said Harry.

"Right... Can I go to your castle for a cup of tea then? I'm beat..."

"Sure... You know you're most welcome at my house don't you?"

"And I haven't seen Dobby for a long time. Maybe seeing the house elves will give me some new ideas for SPEW!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Not that again..."

"Hurry up, Harry. Stop day dreaming."

"Yeah... Let's go then..."

* * *

When he arrived at the castle, he noticed straight away that something was seriously wrong. The house elves were extremely quiet and they dared not look him in the eyes. Annoyed, he pulled Twinkle the house elf to a corner.

"What is wrong Twinkle?" Harry asked patiently.

"No sir. Nothing is wrong sir..." Twinkle answered in her squeaky little voice.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Twinkle. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"No, Harry Potter, sir. There really is nothing wrong."

"Don't test my patience Twinkle... Tell me!"

"Harry! Stop being so mean to the poor elf," said Hermione sternly.

Harry ignored her and said to the poor elf, "I think you need some socks, Twinkle."

"No socks sir. Please sir. Twinkle will tell sir."

"Hurry up."

"Um... Master Draco... He- He-"

"What's wrong with Draco?" asked Harry, alarmed.

"He came back with a friend... They are in the room sir."

"Which room?"

"The master bedroom, sir..."

Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He thanked Twinkle who was ironing her hands after telling Harry what's wrong and asked Hermione to wait for him in the studies while he went to looked for Draco and find out who his friend was.

As he neared their bedroom, he heard some banging noise coming from their room. He ran to the room as fast as he could. He was just about to open the door when he heard cries of passion coming from the room. He froze, refusing to believe what his heart is telling him. His heart sank as he heard Draco's voice, the voice that suddenly became so foreign to him. Harry opened the door quietly and was greeted with the sight of two men fucking on his bed. Their bed.

Harry stood there, petrified, as he watches the two men fucking. He thought of just leaving the room quietly without anybody noticing he was there but Oliver suddenly looked his way. The bastard didn't just catch his eye; he smirked at Harry before moaning loudly as Draco hit his sensitive spot.

"Ohh Draco..."

Harry closed his eyes, refusing to believe what he just saw and closed the door quietly. He felt decidedly sick. Sick because Draco had done something so cruel to him and he did nothing to stop it. He stood outside the room for quite some time until he heard Draco scream his lover name.

"Oh my god... OLIVER!"

Not _Harry's _name, but _Oliver's._

Biting back angry tears, Harry fled their bedroom, the two men's cries of passion ringing in his ears cruelly.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry! I forgot to include the disclaimer in the first chapter... :) By the way, this is my first fic...

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Biting back angry tears, Harry fled their bedroom and went straight to the dungeons where he knew nobody would disturb him.

Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire. He stared blankly at the fire while tears ran freely down his flawless cheek. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione's presence.

One look at Harry and Hermione knew something was wrong. He radiated a feeling of sadness and fury at the same time. Hermione could see the wet streak of tears on his face.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione gently.

Harry slowly turned around and looked at her with the same blank eyes.

"How did you know I was here, Hermie?" asked Harry, voice void of any emotions.

"I just followed my instinct... Harry, are you alright?" Hermione was sure something was wrong. Harry never called her Hermie unless he's greatly troubled and helpless. The last time Harry called her Hermie, they were in their 7th year at Draco and Harry had just had a serious row and on the verge of breaking up. Come to think of it, Harry looked exactly like 4 years ago; he had the same vulnerable look.

"Yeah... I'm alright. If you reckon seeing your husband with your ex-quiditch captain together in the bed alright, then yes, I'm more than alright. I'm just bursting with happiness right now. Like I've won the quidditch world cup or something," said Harry sarcastically. _Great! I even managed to make myself sound like the bastard!_ Thought Harry bitterly.

"Oh my God! Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes... I'm more than sure..."

"Maybe someone polyjuice potion-ed him? Maybe it wasn't him?"

"Herm, don't try to think of reasons for him... I know it's him... he's fooling around behind my back..."

"Harry, calm down and-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry interrupted her.

"Herm, can you go back now and leave me alone? I want to talk to that shit alone"

"Sure... But are you really alright? Can you handle it by yourself? Do you want me to-"

"Yes and no! Just go Herm... I love you..."

Hermione shoot Harry one last look before she turned to leave. She really felt sorry for Harry. He looked so heart-broken.

"Just remember, Harry, we love you and we'll always be there for you no matter what."

Harry just smiled a sad smile.

* * *

Harry went for a long walk to calm himself down but failed miserably. He just couldn't get the image of Draco fucking Oliver so enthusiastically out of his mind. He couldn't stand the idea of sharing Draco with another person and felt irrational jealousy seep into his brain. He looked at the calmed lake and wonder what is underneath the lake. A merpeople tribe maybe. Right now he just wanted to push Oliver Wood into the lake. But before he does that, he'll have to tie Draco to him so that he won't ever have to see both their faces again. He stayed there by the lake for several hours before he made his way back to the castle.

As he walked back to the castle, he hoped to all the Gods that Oliver was gone. He looked so smug just now when he saw Harry spying on them. Fortunately he was gone and Harry was greeted by Draco's hug when he went back. _Draco was really smart. I can't smell anything funny on him. _Harry thought secretly.

Smart or stupid, Harry just wanted to punch Draco in the face so hard and tell him to fuck off but he kept his cool and asked Draco calmly.

"Where have you been all day, darling?"

"Oh, I just came back from work and I'm so tired," complained Draco as he proceeded to kiss Harry on the lips when he was pushed away rather rudely by Harry.

_Work eh? You deserve what is coming, Malfoy. _Harry thought angrily before sending a deathly glare in Draco's direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Harry?" Draco asked him crossly.

"No... Nothing's wrong... I was just wondering whether your meeting with Oliver Wood went well," Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

It was actually quite funny to see Draco's face turned from red then green and finally white. He looked like he was going to be sick. Harry would have laughed out loud had the situation not been so serious.

"You saw us, didn't you?" Draco asked quietly, his face a mask of shame.

"Yes, Malfoy. I saw everything. What happened to _I love you forever_ and _you are my life_?" Harry asked bitterly and felt tears began to gather behind his eyes but he was determined not to let the tears fall.

Draco knew he was in deep shit and had no point denying what Harry just said so he tried to persuade Harry to stay by explaining everything to Harry.

"Harry, honey, I can explain..."

"Fuck off! I don't want to listen to your explanation! Save it for the house elves, Malfoy. I don't even know you right now. I don't know how I could believe you! You're such a liar. You betrayed me!" screamed Harry as he felt his tears fall.

Harry was very angry at himself for he had allowed himself to cry in front of Draco. Draco had broken his heart but he didn't want Draco to know how much he had hurt him. Harry was determined that he wouldn't give Draco a sense of victory, not after what he did to Harry.

Draco looked at Harry sadly and felt his heart ache painfully. How could he be so stupid as to let Oliver Wood talk him into doing that? Harry trusted him whole-heartedly but Draco had to throw it right back in his face. And to make matters worse, Draco just lied to Harry when Harry came back from his walk. Harry looked so vulnerable and helpless crying on the floor. All Draco wanted to do was to hold him in his arm and promise him that everything will be alright.

But he couldn't. Not with Harry looking at him with like that. There was a look of absolute fury on Harry's face. It was mingled with pain and betrayal.

"Harry, please..." pleaded Draco again.

"No, I don't want to hear your fucking reasons!" Harry said, choking on a broken sob.

Draco rushed to Harry's side but was shoved away by Harry.

"To think that I actually bought a promise ring for you this afternoon when you were fucking that bastard behind my back. Promises of love... Haha..." Harry laughed hollowly and Draco felt his heart constrict painfully. He couldn't bear seeing Harry like this.

"You know, Draco, I always thought we'll live happily ever after, even with bloody Voldemort still around. But I was so obviously wrong. I was blinded with love, so much that I actually believed you'll be faithful to me. I should have known better. You're a slut, Drake." said Harry, voice full of venom.

"Harry, stop it..."

"How could I expect the Sex God of Hogwarts, who also happened to be a Slytherin, be faithful to me, a lowly Gryfindork?" Harry said sarcastically, completely ignoring Draco.

"Harry, you're hurting yourself..."

Anger flared up in Harry's eyes, making his beautiful green eyes look cold and unapproachable.

"No, Malfoy, I'm not hurting myself. I'm hurt by you and I'm trying to hurt you back right now! Why did you lie to me, Draco? Why?"

"Tell me Malfoy, who's arse is tighter? Oliver's or mine? Does he suck cock as well as me?" asked Harry cruelly.

Draco kept quiet.

"Answer me! Who's tighter? Who's hotter???" taunted Harry again.

"Harry, please. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me baby?"

Draco didn't want the relationship to end. Just because of a stupid mistake he made. They had overcome so many obstacles in the past to get to this stage. He won't give up so easily.

"I'm moving out of this castle tonight." said Harry suddenly, a strange edge to his voice.

The two of them stared at each other in silence. Draco could see the unshed tears rolling in Harry's eyes and Harry was desperately trying not to cry. Draco's heart ached terribly and he moved to hug Harry but was pushed away again.

"Don't touch me, Draco. I don't know you. I don't want somebody else's used good..."

Draco ignored the fact that Harry had just called him someone else's good and said, "Harry... can you please let me-"

"I will arrange with the lawyer for a divorce. If you have any problem, just owl me. Your falcon will know where to find me." Harry said quietly, voice full of defeat and sadness, cutting Draco off.

"No! Harry... please listen to me. Give me another chance for goodness sake!" cried Draco desperately.

"Do you love me, Drake?"

"Yes."

"Then please let me go..." said Harry in a barely audible voice.

He then went up to the bedroom to pack his stuff. He was going to Ron's place. Harry had his own room at Ron's house so he was sure they wouldn't mind. All he wanted was some company to keep him occupied instead of thinking about Draco all day.

* * *

While Harry was in the room packing, Draco was sitting in his studies, head in his hands. He had been crying too, and that's saying something because Malfoys aren't allowed to cry. Harry, his sweet Harry had just said some of the most hurtful things to him. But Harry was completely justified to do that, since Draco was the jerk and Harry was the victim. He had completely broken Harry's heart.

Draco thought about the time when he proposed to Harry by the lake. Everything was so beautiful. Harry was beautiful; the lake was beautiful, even the merpeople will be beautiful at that time.

_Flashback_

"Draco, don't you think that the sunset is just so nice?"

"Yes, but not as nice as you though." answered Draco truthfully.

Harry blushed and Draco kissed him affectionately, wondering how he could be so lucky to find the most romantic and gorgeous man on Earth.

Harry rested his head in the nape of Draco's neck and inhaled deeply, lost in the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Draco.

"Should we sit down somewhere?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah...sure. Let's go."

The two of them walked hand in hand to a nearby rock and sat there. Both looking at the golden coloured sun, wandering what their lives will be like after graduation. Will they be in each other's future? Will they still be lovers? Will they go their separate ways?

Harry's heart filled with such intense sadness when he thought about life without Draco that he felt his eyesight became blurred with tears. He couldn't help it. The tears just rolled down his cheeks. Draco was very shocked when he saw Harry crying when he turned around.

"Harry, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" asked Draco immediately, worried that Harry might be hurt.

"No... I'm fine... just thinking about the future..."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Will you leave me, Draco? After graduation... will you? Please don't leave me..."

"Of course I won't leave you, you twit! How could I bear to leave you?" said Draco lovingly.

"No... I want you to promise me..."

"I promise you! I love you Harry! How could you even doubt that?"

"Yeah... I was just being stupid..."

"It's okay... just rest ok? I love you."

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and he felt so safe, wrapped in Draco's arms like that. He could feel Draco's every breath. Even Voldemort will not worry him when he's in Draco's arms.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What is it, Drake?" answered Harry, voice slightly muffled.

"Will you marry me?"

There was a silence following Draco's question. Harry's eyes grew wide as a saucer and he looked into Draco's sincere eyes, not believing what he just heard. Draco asked him to marry him! The damned tears came again but this time it was from happiness.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Draco smiled and let out a breath that he was holding. He hugged Harry tightly and felt his shirt turned wet with Harry's tears. He couldn't help himself and he cried too. The two lovers held each other and sat by the lake until night came.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too..."

* * *

Draco was jerked back into reality with a knock on the door. He swore loudly and told whoever that was at the door to go away.

"Fuck off if you're not Harry."

"Master Draco, sir." came Dobby's timid voice.

"I said FUCK OFF! I'm the master here, you dim-witted elf. You will do exactly what I just said!" yelled Draco, clearly annoyed from being disturbed.

"Master Harry left you a letter, sir."

At the mention of Harry, Draco immediately went to the door and snatched the letter from Dobby's hands.

Hands trembling seriously, Draco began to read the letter.

_Draco,_

_This is one of the hardest letters I've ever written. I'm sorry things turned out like that. I wish I had a time-turner, that way; I may never have to know about your affair with Oliver Wood. I really did think that we'll be together and maybe have a few children of our own but I guess it's impossible now that this happened. _

_I thought about it this evening and I wondered what would happen if I accepted your friendship in our first year. Maybe we'll be best friends instead of lovers. And I also wondered how six years of hatred could turn into something that resembles love. Like I told you years ago, Draco, I think we need to end our relationship. I'm sorry that it had to be like that._

_Draco, I've heard of a quote, it goes like this, "love is a gift, not an obligation, follow your heart and always trust the person you love." I love you Draco but I don't think I can trust you after what you did to me. I know you may think I'm petty but I'm truly heart-broken. I need time alone for the cut to heal._

_I know you'll probably want to start anew but I hope you respect my decision and leave me alone. Please don't come and look for me._

_I wish you all the best in whatever you do and I hope you'll forget about me as I will of you. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco put down the letter and stared at it. This is just the thing that Harry would do. Draco hurt him and still he wrote a letter to Draco apologizing for things that are not his fault. Harry was so noble, unlike Draco.

It's not even one day and Draco missed Harry already. He missed Harry's kisses and he missed Harry's voice. He missed having Harry in the studies when he's doing his work.

Draco missed Harry.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Honestly Harry, how could you leave the castle like THAT?? It shows that you've given up!" Hermione said, still unable to believe that Harry left Draco.

_Maybe I've really given up._ Harry wanted to answer Hermione but the answer that came out of his mouth was "Why not? I don't really want to see his face at the moment."

"Of course you don't! Who will want to face that ferret face? I'm glad you left him, mate. Good for you!" Ron shouted from the kitchen.

"Ronald! Don't be so horrible!" scolded Hermione

"Horrible? You called me horrible when ferret boy did all that to Harry? I'm going to the castle to teach him a lesson!"

"Don't you dare! Violence do not solve everything!" Hermione gave Ron the evil eye when she said this.

"Whatever. I'm still going to avenge Harry." Ron said, ears already starting to redden.

Harry, foreseeing an argument is coming, quickly interrupted by announcing he was going to rest in his room. Harry was glad when he saw Hermione and Ron feeling guilty because they were so childish.

* * *

"Malfoy! Come down this instance!" Ron yelled from the entrance as the house elves watched fearfully. 

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Draco sighed heavily. He didn't want to catch an eyeful of that shit weasel first thing in the morning. Draco swore before making his way down to meet a very angry Ron.

"Weasley, stop yelling like some lowly muggle."

"Sod off, ferret boy! What did you do to Harry?"

"I did nothing." replied Draco calmly.

"Oh yeah? Harry came to my place looking like he'd just been told that he only has 1 week to live and you said you did nothing??"

"Shut up, Weasley. Stop testing my patients!" snapped Draco impatiently.

"Do you know how miserable Harry is right now? And you know what? It's your entire fault!"

Draco kept quiet and Ron continued firing away.

"What the hell happened to all the promises, ferret?? What happened, Malfoy?"

Still no response.

"I've never trusted you. Mind you, I've warned Harry but he wouldn't listen to me. I guess I've been right all along."

"If you're really his friend, persuade him to come back to me. I still love him very much." said Draco suddenly.

Ron snorted at this and said, "Good try, Malfoy, but I'm not that daft. If you love him so much, win him back yourself. I'm not a house elf and I will not do your dirty jobs for you, especially those that involve Harry!"

"Fine. Then leave now, Weasley."

"You don't deserve him, Malfoy"

"Just fuck off and go to hell."

"Ok, but not before I punch you, Malfoy."

And Ron really did punch Draco in the face, hard, before turning around and running away like a school boy caught stealing sweets from the candy store. Draco was completely caught off-guard by Ron's sudden blow.

"Fucking hell!!" swore Draco loudly as he felt a trickle of blood flowing out of his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly sinking into depression in his room at Ron's place. And to make things worse, the image of Draco and Oliver in action kept on replaying in his mind. It kind of stuck to his mind, since he couldn't get it out of his mind no matter what he thought of. 

He wondered what would happen to Voldemort if he killed himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought how pathetic he must be now. The 'savior' of the wizarding world crying because his husband fucked someone behind his back.

He laid on the bed and thought, _what went wrong in our relationship? Did I do something wrong?_ He thought and thought but he just couldn't figure out what was the problem. Harry kept on asking himself the same question, _should I give Draco another chance?_

"Of course! Look how miserable you are now." his 'angel' inner voice said.

"No! He betrayed you." his 'devil' inner voice protested.

""Don't you remember all the sweet memories you both had?"

"The main problem is: He BETRAYED you!"

"Still, everybody has mistakes. Nobody is perfect."

"He LIED to you!"

"Maybe he had a reason. Why can't you listen to his explanation?"

"How sure are you that he had been faithful to you all along? Maybe he had been fooling around since the first day you got together."

"Everybody deserves a second chance. Even you hope you'll be given a second chance when you make a mistake."

"Malfoys are EVIL and cannot be trusted. Look at Lucius Malfoy, he is just pure evil."

"Harry, trust the person you love."

"Look at what happen when you trust someone like Draco."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He shook his head violently to chase away the two annoying voices. Now they really confused him. What should he do anyway??

All he wanted to do was for everybody to leave him alone. He missed Sirius. Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and he lost all self control and broke down crying. He loved Draco so much but Draco had to betray him. Harry knew deep down that he'll never stop loving Draco, no matter what. He could never stay angry at Draco but he knew he had to go. That way, Draco will be free to be with Oliver.

_Oliver is so much better than me. He's tall, handsome and sexy. Draco deserves someone better than me. I'm just a worthless person who caused everyone I love to die. Maybe it'll be better this way, Draco won't have to die like everyone else did. _Harry felt his depression eating away his mind. He wants to be happy but he couldn't.

Harry went into the bathroom to cool down. He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked when a pair of lifeless eyes stared back at him. His beautiful green eyes which were once so full of life have become flat, dead and emotionless. Harry looked away quickly. The lifeless eyes scared him.

He found a razor near the sink and he picked the razor up and examines it closely. He then sank the razor into his flesh without hesitation. It was painful but for the first time in two days, he felt truly alive and happy. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. Thoughts ran though his mind. The first time he rode a broom, the first time he and Draco kissed, the first time they made love, the time when Draco proposed to him, the images just kept flashing through his mind.

He felt like he was flying because he felt so light. Although he didn't want his life to end like that, he felt that it was the best way. He couldn't stand to see Draco being with someone other than himself. If he's dead, then he'll never have to see that happen.

He wondered if he was going to die because he could feel his life slipping away slowly. The life was flowing out of Harry together with the crimson liquid. Harry stood up and walked shakily to the mirror. He looked so pale and tears were streaming down his face. He wiped away his tears with his good hand.

He smiled at the irony of it all. He had been so anti-suicidal when he was in Hogwarts because they lost Dean Thomas in their 6th year when he committed suicide in the astronomy tower. Everybody had been so sad to lose Dean, especially Harry and the other boys in the same dorm. Now he was going to end his life like that too.

Harry suddenly felt very weak and sat down again. He closed his eyes again and thought he heard Hermione yelling and banging on the door before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Harry, if you don't open the door now, I going in whether you like it or not!" yelled Hermione. 

No response.

"Harry! I'm serious! Don't make me barge in like that. Frankly, I don't want to see you naked."

Quietness.

"Harry! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

Silence.

"Alright! You forced me to do it! _ALOHOMORA!"_

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.

The sight that greeted Hermione was not a pleasant one. Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood and he was pale as a corpse. There was a long cut on his arm and blood was gushing out of the wound. Hermione felt tears welled up in her eyes as she rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry Potter! Wake up now! Wake- wake up now!!" said Hermione as she choked on her own tears.

"Harry, please..."

"Why are you so silly??"

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Hermione decided to take a risk. She held on to Harry tightly before she apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Draco was startled by the sudden roaring of fire and then someone shouting his name. He looked at his fireplace and saw Hermione's head hovering in the fire. She looked disheveled and Draco felt his stomach tighten painfully. 

"It's about Harry, isn't it?" asked Draco before Hermione had the chance to speak.

"Yes! Come to St. Mungo's now! Harry is in danger."

"What the hell happened?!"

"No time now, Draco... Hurry up! Harry needs you!" Hermione's head said before disappearing again.

Draco sat down on the couch. He couldn't stand up properly because his legs felt like jelly. When the information sank in completely, Draco sprinted for the door to his apparation site outside the castle.

Outside the emergency room, Ron was trying to talk some sense into Hermione because she kept on insisting it was her fault that Harry was in this state.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. You're not a seer, how could you have known that Harry was going to do something stupid?"

"No! It's my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Malfoy's!"

"Why was I so stupid, Ron... I don't want Harry to die!" sobbed Hermione pitifully.

"I know, love. I know."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, dear. I think he's under a lot of pressure. What with the ferret's betrayal and all that."

"I know, but Harry just seemed so much stronger than that. Remember Harry's reaction in our 6th year when Dean died? It just seemed so weird that Harry tried to kill himself."

"Don't think about it, love. Rest now..."

"Hmm... Okay..." mumbled Hermione sleepily.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the reception, a livid Draco Malfoy was making a huge scene because the receptionist refused to let him know where Harry is. 

"I demand to know where my husband is right now!" said Draco furiously.

"How do I know you're not a death eater?" asked the receptionist suspiciously.

"I am NOT a death eater! Just tell me where he is."

"I will not let you harm Harry Potter. So don't even think about it."

"I'm his husband, for goodness sake!"

"I don't care whether you're his husband or not. All I know is all Malfoys are scumbags."

"Fuck you! I demand an answer right now!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But I have the right to refuse answering any of your questions."

"How much do you want? I can give you a lot of money if you answer my question. WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?"

"Are you attempting to bribe me? You could go to Azkaban for that you know?"

"Damn it! You brought it upon yourself." said Draco as he stunned the annoying receptionist and proceeded to check Harry's location by himself.

* * *

"Granger! What happened to Harry?" 

"He- he..."

"He tried to kill himself, bastard." answer Ron.

"I'm warning you, Weasley, I'll bloody hex you if you don't tell me the truth!"

"It's true, Draco..." said Hermione in a barely audible whisper.

"WHAT??? But it's not possible... Harry was so anti-suicidal..."

Hermione was sobbing loudly and Draco had turned paler than a sheet of paper. He couldn't believe Harry had done that to himself and it's his entire fault. He was the one that caused Harry so much agony and pain. He made Harry so sad that Harry wanted to end his life.

His Harry, his dear Harry was in the emergency room right now because of a stupid mistake that Draco made. Draco completely torn Harry's heart into little pieces and now he had to pay the price for it. He will die too if Harry doesn't survive.

"Will he be alright?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I don't know, Draco. I really don't know."

* * *

A/N: There! Another chapter! This is not BETA-ed... Nobody wants to be my beta reader **_sob_**... Anyway...Hope you guys like it... And thanks for the reviews **_kiss_**... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

"Bloody fucker! It's your entire fault that Harry's in this state!" 

"Shut your foul mouth, weasel, or I'll chop off your cock and feed it to the hippogriff!"

"Look who's talking. I have a foul mouth? Yours is way worse than mine!"

"Stop trying to change the subject. Why didn't you look after Harry carefully?"

"Harry's not a baby. He can look after himself. Why did you fuck Oliver behind his back?"

"Watch your mouth, Weasley!"

"Watch your cock, Malfoy! Don't let me see you trying to get into Harry's pants again!"

"Oh for goodness sake, SHUT UP, both of you! Harry's in the emergency and all you could do is fight..." Hermione said irritably.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" asked Draco rudely.

"The least you can do is shut up and wait."

"That's right, ferret! Shut up!" said Ron triumphantly.

"You too, Ronald!"

* * *

An hour later, in the emergency ward, Draco Malfoy was sitting nest to the unconscious Harry Potter feeling very relieved but at the same time guilty because Harry nearly died because of him. Ron and Hermione left earlier when they were assured that Harry was okay by the healer. Hermione felt ill and she needed to rest. 

"I love you, Harry. Even if you don't love me now. I just want you to know how much I love you."

Draco brushed a few strands of hair away from Harry's pale face.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart. Harry, I love you – I really do..."

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you in Madam Malkin's robe shop. I was so happy that you talked to me and all I could think about was you after that...

"But you turned down my friendship when I offered it to you; do you know how much it hurt to see that you hate me so much? I had to put on a cold mask when I'm around you...

"Then we got together and that has to be the happiest time of my pathetic life. You bring so much joy to my life, Harry."

Draco bent down and kiss Harry's forehead gently.

"I miss you Harry. Now nobody keeps the bed warm for me. Harry, please wake up. I know it's me fault and I don't blame you for wanting to leave me but I beg you, please wake up. I don't want to live if you die. I love you so much..."

Draco felt a hot tear slid down his cheek, He wiped it away roughly and continued his little speech.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed? You were so nervous that you were trembling. You are so innocent, Harry. Unlike me, you're just the opposite of me, you're so pure and kind and innocent.

"Harry, everybody is worried about you. You are so loved by so many people. Please wake up, love..."

And Draco broke down and cried on Harry's chest, abandoning all his self-control. He cried for Harry and he cried for everything that went wrong in his life.

Their 'private' moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. A medi-wizard of about 70 came into the ward looking very serious. Draco immediately sat up and adjusted his robe and hair. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. It's too un-Malfoy-ish.

The healer examined Harry and after making sure he was alright, cast a spell on Harry so that Harry will be awake and conscious for the next 30 minutes.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Healer Anderson and I'm the head of St. Mungo's hospital. I'm here today to tell both of you some very big news."

"Cut the crap, old coot. You know what? You remind me too much of Albus Dumbledore. Is Harry alright?" asked Draco impatiently.

Harry was too weak to scold Draco so he just shut his eyes and kept quiet. He felt very weak and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"He's fine, Mr. Malfoy. Please keep your voice level down. This is a hospital and there are other patients here."

"So, what's the big news that you were so eager to tell us just now???" asked Draco rudely, ignoring what Healer Anderson just said.

_Draco is such a snobby bastard. I wonder why I agreed to marry him in the first place. Look what I've got myself into now. _Harry thought secretly.

"May I ask both of you a question first?"

"S-Sure..." Harry croaked out hoarsely.

"Were both of you sexually active in the last three months and did you have sex with each other?"

_OH MY GOD!!!!!! I have AIDS!!! I'm going to die!!! I have AIDS!!!!!!!!! _Harry thought furiously.

"What's the matter with you, old fool? Trying to probe into our private life?"

"Stop it Draco, you're bloody annoying..."

And Draco immediately fell silent after Harry's remark. An amused Healer Anderson watched their interaction closely.

"The answer, Mr. Potter?"

"Um... Yes..." Harry said then blushed hotly.

"Well, this might come as a shock for both of you but I want to congratulate both of you first."

"About?? Congratulate us about what?" Draco asked him with forced politeness,

"Mr. Potter is 3 months pregnant, and most likely with your child too, Mr. Malfoy."

It took a while for the information to sink in and when it finally did, Draco let out a shout of joy while hugging Harry tightly and raining kisses all over his face.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" Draco shouted happily.

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep your voice level down."

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" continued Draco as he completely ignored Healer Anderson.

Harry on the other hand was unusually quiet. He appeared to be thinking, his face emotionless. But actually emotions were running high in him and he had a hard time controlling them.

_Oh my God! What should I do now? If I divorce Draco now, the baby will be without a father but I can't betray myself. _

"Harry, we're going to have a child! An heir!!"

"Um... that's great, Draco..." If Draco noticed Harry's lack of enthusiasm, he didn't show it.

"Mr. Potter, I'll come later to do a check-up. Goodbye."

"Thank you, Healer Anderson."

Harry watch the door close and wondered was it possible that they made a mistake. He couldn't be pregnant. Especially not after what just happened a few days ago.

"Draco, we need to talk," Harry said gravely.

Draco's heart sank when he heard Harry's tone. Harry only adopts such tone when he's troubled or sad. Draco could not fathom why. Harry should be happy. Harry should be very happy now that his dream is about to come true.

"Sure... What do you want to talk about?" Draco asked gently although he already knows the answer to his question.

"About this baby, Drake. I want us to talk about this baby."

"Why? Aren't you happy, Harry? We're going to have a baby."

"I know... but don't you think the baby came at a wrong time?"

"No! I think-"

"Listen to me, Draco. I don't think we should keep the baby..."

"But-"

"Shh... This baby came at an entirely wrong time. It's a bad timing and you know it. We're filing for a divorce, Drake... It won't be fair on the baby this way..."

"Are you telling me that you're going to abort this baby? This life that's growing in you even as we talk?"

"Yes, Draco. That's exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"But this is a life you're talking about, Harry. You can't just kill it like that... it's a LIFE!"

"I know, Drake... I know... But this is for the baby's and our sake..."

"No, Harry... I won't allow it..."

"Why not?!"

"Because I want the baby! I've longed to have a family with you! Please Harry..."

"..."

"Harry, think about it... This is what we want... you've been blabbering about a child forever, now you got it, aren't you happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. I'm not happy at all. I'm confused as hell!"

Draco looked at Harry sadly. _Is this the Harry I know?_ _Is this the Harry I love so much? What have I done to him? _He noticed that Harry was frowning the whole time and all he wanted to do was to give Harry a hug but he knew Harry wouldn't allow it. Harry barely let him touch him.

"Please Harry... Give me another chance... I will be a good father and husband... I promise you..." Draco had become desperate at this point. He didn't want Harry to abort the baby.

"I'm sorry, Drake. I've made my decision and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not..." said Harry quietly.

"No! You can't do that! I'm the baby's father. I have a say in this too..."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco looked scared for a moment but he calmed himself and said, "Going to hex me, Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco sadly before saying "Not if you don't remember anything. I love you, Draco, but I'm sorry. I have to do this. _Obliviate!"_

"Harry! You're awake! Thank God!" cried Draco happily before giving Harry a hug, their earlier conversation forgotten.

Harry sighed heavily, glad that his spell worked but at the same time guilty that he did the spell to Draco. He had no choice. He didn't want to complicate things at this point of time and a baby is definitely a big complication.

Harry glared at Draco and said venomously, "Why are you here? Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Alright, I only want to make sure you're okay. I'll go now..." said Draco sadly before leaving the room.

Harry watched Draco's retreating form silently and felt tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh god, what have I done?" He was not heartless. How he wish he could share the joy of having a baby with someone else, with Draco, but he couldn't, not with Voldemort still around. It was too risky to do so. If Voldemort knew Harry was pregnant, he could easily defeat Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Draco... I'm so sorry... Do you know how happy I was when I know I am pregnant with your child? Do you know how I longed for this day to come? Do you know how much I want to share this joy, this happiness with you?" The tears kept falling from Harry's eyes.

Harry sobbed on his bed until he fell asleep again.

* * *

It was three hours later before Harry woke up again. He looked around the empty room and felt impossibly lonely. How he wished he could be in Draco's loving arms now, to hear Draco's soothing words telling him that it'll all be alright, to feel Draco gentle caresses. 

Harry kept on telling himself that everything will work out fine. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He tensed, fearing that it was Draco. Harry visibly relaxed when he saw that it wasn't Draco but Healer Anderson.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" asked Healer Anderson politely.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? Do you have any pains?"

"Uh... I think I have a mild headache..."

"That's probably because you hit your head on the floor when you collapsed in the bathroom."

"Oh..."

"Now, Mr. Potter, could you please take off your robe?"

"WHAT???"

"Don't get so worked up, I need to examine you to make sure the baby's fine." said Healer Anderson kindly.

Harry looked at Healer Anderson apologetically before proceeding to take off his robe. His hands unconsciously went and rubbed his flat tummy protectively.

"Mr. Potter, you have to drink this potion before I can cast the spell on you."

"Huh? What spell??" asked Harry, alarmed.

"You can see the baby when I cast the spell on you."

"Oh, ok. Can you pass me the potion please?"

Harry downed the potion in one gulp. The potion tasted horrible. It had a very strong sulphur taste and it burned Harry's throat. Harry ignored the burning sensation and the shitty taste and smiled at Healer Anderson.

"I'm ready."

Healer Anderson cast the spell on Harry and a beam of strong white light hit Harry's belly. The white light turned into a golden colour after a few seconds.

The sound of a steady heartbeat suddenly filled the room and Harry felt tears prickling behind his eyes. This was the heartbeat of Draco's child, _their_ child. An image formed by the golden light above Harry's tummy appeared after a short while. Harry knew what it was but he couldn't quite figure out which part was where.

Sensing Harry's obvious confusion, Healer Anderson kindly explained, "This is the baby's heart, this is its head, the legs and hands." He said all this while pointing to each part in turn.

Harry went and grabbed Draco's hand beside him but he felt a sadness flood through him when he found nothing but bed sheet. _Draco's not here! Stop being so stupid! _Harry scolded himself and looked at Healer Anderson who was still studying the image quietly.

Harry mentally pushed away all his misery and grinned widely at Healer Anderson before asking him proudly, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Potter. It's growing healthily too. Would you like to know the baby's gender?"

Harry considered for a while before nodding his head at Healer Anderson.

"From what I can see, it's a boy, Mr. Potter. Congratulations!"

Harry's skipped a beat when he heard that it was a boy. Of course, Harry would have been equally happy if it was a girl. But a boy! An official heir! A child with an identity!

"Healer Anderson, could you do me a favour please?" Harry asked him suddenly.

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"Don't tell anybody about my pregnancy. Not even my friends. Please?"

"But- but it'll be hard to hide the fact that you're pregnant in a few months time." said Healer Anderson matter-of-factly.

"Please... Just don't tell anybody. I have a plan."

"Alright then, if you insist." Healer Anderson said reluctantly.

"Thanks."

"You need to eat more for the baby's sake."

"I will."

"Rest well, young Harry. You may go home tomorrow but don't forget our next appointment in two weeks time."

"Thank you, Healer Anderson. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: heehee... Chapter 4!!! i want to thank my wonderful beta reader Kristabob and all those who reviewed!! oh and please tell me what you think of my fic... i read them and i'll try to make improvement... :) 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

"Ah, finally home!" An exhausted Harry Potter slumped on the plush sofa. 

He looked around the tastefully decorated apartment and sighed in defeat. Everything reminded him so much of Draco. There were numerous photos of Draco and Harry. They looked so happy in every photo; neither knew that their relationship would end that way.

"Luckily I bought this penthouse two years ago," said Harry to himself. He hadn't been to his own house for nearly one year. The last time he was here he had a serious row with Draco and he desperately needed a place to stay.

He walked to the balcony and looked down. "Everything looked so small from this view," Harry muttered.

Then he went to the master bedroom and was surprised to find Hedwig there. He patted Hedwig's head lovingly and noticed that there was a letter tied to her leg. Harry untied the parchment and took a look at it. He recognised Hermione's neat handwriting immediately.

He sat down on the bed and began reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Ron and I hope that you're okay. Have you forgiven Draco? That was a really silly thing you did, Harry!_

_Anyway, come to my house tomorrow, Harry. I'll cook something nice for you and we can have our little talk then. I won't take no for an answer. See you tomorrow!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

Harry put the parchment down and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe Hermione; she could be so bossy, demanding, annoying and infuriating sometimes. "Do you think I can deceive Hermione tomorrow? I'm afraid she'll find out about this," a distraught Harry asked Hedwig as he pointed to his stomach.

Since Hedwig could do nothing but hoot, Harry continued, "If she finds out, Draco will know too. I don't want Draco to know... Tell me what I should do, Hedwig."

Harry lay wide awake on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was past midnight and Harry couldn't sleep. He tried counting sheep and drinking warm milk but nothing worked. The moment he closed his eyes, the image of Draco shagging Oliver will come back to haunt him again. He sat up and went to the window. It was raining heavily. Large raindrops beat against the glass and Harry couldn't see anything.

His calloused hands went to rub his tummy again.

"Hey there, little one, I'm your daddy. How're you doing inside my tummy? Is it comfortable enough?" asked Harry lovingly.

"I'm sorry, darling... I wanted to get rid of you at first... I was so lost, so confused and I had nobody to turn to... But you know what changed my mind? It was your little heartbeat that changed my mind. Hearing your heartbeat for the first time made me realise just how much I love you..."

"I could teach you how to ride a broom and we could play Quidditch together. It's a rough sport but I'm certain you'll like it very much... just like your fathers..."

"You have another father, you know... His name is Draco and he's the most amazing person in the world. I love him as much as I love you... I'm sure you'll love him too... But he doesn't know you exist," Harry stopped talking to compose himself as he felt silent tears welling up his eyes.

"He doesn't know you exist because I didn't want him to know..." Harry stopped again when the tears slid down his cheeks.

"I've been crying an awful lot lately, haven't I? But it's okay now because I know you'll be there for me... Don't worry, I'll protect you... Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I'll do it... I want you to know I love you very much, son. I promise I'll be stronger in the future... For you, darling."

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awakened by the tapping of the window. Instead of retrieving the letter from Draco's falcon, Harry rushed to the bathroom and puked like there was no tomorrow. He feared that he was going to heave his own stomach out. The retching continued for the next 10 minutes and Harry emerged from the bathroom looking like he just swallowed a whole vial of Gillyweed juice. He was as pale as a ghost. 

"Fucking morning sickness!" swore Harry as he made his way gingerly to the window to take the letter from Draco's falcon. Harry studied the letter and noted that Draco's normally elegant handwriting looked shaky and messy.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you're alright. I wrote this letter to apologise to you and to explain what happened since you refused to listen to me. I had no choice but to do this._

_I'm sorry I hurt you, Harry. I was an idiot to let Wood talk me into doing something like that. I wasn't thinking. You were the best husband anyone could dream of but I let you down. Harry, please, let me make it up to you. I care about you and hate to see you hurt like this. I love you._

_Please come back to me, love. I'm miserable without you. I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself. My life is not complete without you. I couldn't live without you. Give me another chance to prove just how much I love you._

_Harry, we've overcame so many obstacles in the past. I don't want us to end just because of a stupid mistake I made. I can never love someone as much as I love you. You're irreplaceable in my heart. We can start all over again. Please, give me another chance. I want you to know that I won't give up so easily. I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled sadly at the letter and couldn't resist the temptation to smell the beautiful rose attached to the letter. The rose was blood red and the petals were as smooth as silk but smelling the rose was a bad idea because Harry was hit by another wave of nausea and he had to run to the bathroom before he puked on the thick carpet.

Harry decided to take a bath to wash off the disgusting smell of his vomit. He was just about to wallow in self-pity again when he reminded himself that he has to be strong for the baby. He undressed and stood naked in front of the full length mirror.

"Are you not good enough for him?" his 'devil' inner voice asked nastily.

Before his 'angel' inner voice had a chance to reply, Harry shook his head to chase away irritating the voice and firmly, "Yes I am!"

He stroked his flat stomach and wondered when it will finally swell. If he looked closely, he'll be able to see a small bump already forming on his once flat stomach. Harry looked into the muggle mirror and was glad that it stayed quiet. He hated the talking mirror but Draco had insisted on buying it so the mirror could praise Draco's good looks. He noticed with a jolt that his eyes were no longer dead looking. They were bright emerald and filled with something called hope.

* * *

"Herm! Open the door!" 

"I'm coming, you impatient git."

"Hey! I'm not an impa-" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because Hermione chose that moment to open the door. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Harry tensed up at first but he relaxed and leaned into her embrace after a moment.

"Harry! I've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry, Herm. I got delayed by some crazy fans outside my apartment." said Harry while scratching his head.

"Are you hurt or something? Do you want to go to St. Mungo's for a check-up? Do you want me to-"

"Herm, stop it! You know I hate it when people fuss over me like that! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" snapped Harry with annoyance.

Hermione noticed something different when he said the word baby but she let it slip and said, "Okay, alright, cool down. No need to snap at me like that. Come in then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sulking in his studies at the castle. His usually prefect hair was messy sticking out in every direction. 

"Damn Wood! I can't believe he had the audacity to ask me out! Stupid shit!" muttered Draco while tugging at his hair in frustration.

Draco stared at the offending letter in front of him in total disgust. How dare that bloody bastard write to him after everything that happened? He poured himself another glass of Fire Whiskey and walked to the window.

"No flowers eh? Even the flowers are angry with me..." Draco stared at the once colourful garden filled with all sorts of flower that Harry loved so much. Tears gathered on his eyelids, thinking of his Harry again. They had shared so many kisses, so many wonderful memories in that very garden.

"No, I won't give up so easily." A plan formed in Draco's clever mind and he wiped away the damn tears roughly. He quickly adjusted his hair to make sure they were perfect once again and cleared his throat before yelling.

"Dobby! Come here you stupid house elf!"

With a loud cracking sound, Dobby appeared in front of Draco out of thin air. He looked terrified and was shuffling his feet nervously. "Yes, Master Draco?" squeaked Dobby.

"I want you to make the garden beautiful again."

"B-But the garden is beautiful, sir."

"How dare you argue with me? Just do as I said! I don't care what you do to it; I want it to be colourful again by the end of this month. "

"B-But that's three weeks from now..." said Dobby fearfully.

Draco gave him a deathly glare and Dobby looked like he was going to die from hyperventilation.

"Yes, Master Draco. Dobby will do it..."

"Good. Now get lost!" said Draco rudely.

* * *

"Here Harry, have some tea," said Hermione as she handed Harry the cup. 

"Thanks, Herm." Harry said gratefully before drinking the tea and sighing in satisfaction.

"So..." started Hermione.

"So..." repeated Harry.

"Do you want some muffins? I made some this morning."

"Sure. I'm hungry. Give me food!" said Harry playfully while grinning widely at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and went to the kitchen. Harry took the time to remind himself not to let slip anything about the baby.

"So, why did you do that, Harry?" said Hermione as she stood behind the bar with her arms crossed.

"What did I do, Herm?" Harry asked innocently while continuing to sip his tea. Harry thought she looked very much like Professor Mcgonagall with her hair tied neatly in a bun and her lips pursed like that.

"You know what I'm talking about, Harry. You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh that! It's my life; I can do whatever I want with it," replied Harry hastily as he stared at Hermione with challenging eyes.

"Harry, you're being selfish here. You almost lost your life! Have you ever thought of what will happen if you die?"

"Yeah... There will be one person less to waste the world's precious natural resources..."

"Harry, be serious! If you die, all hopes will be lost. Voldemort will win!"

Harry's face fell as he heard the accusation in her tone. Harry ignored the hurt he felt and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Harry found his voice again.

"So this is what I am then, a weapon. I'm nothing but a weapon to kill Voldemort," said Harry quietly to himself.

"No, Harry, that's not what I meant."

"I know perfectly well what you mean, Herm. But you know what? I don't want to be the bloody saviour of the wizarding world!" Harry yelled at Hermione.

Hermione was shocked beyond words by Harry's sudden outburst and kept very quiet as she watched Harry's every movement with tearful eyes.

"Do you think I want to be the saviour? Do you think I want to have this stupid scar on my forehead? Do you think I love my fucking life?? I can't even prevent my own husband from cheating on me..."

"Harry, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I was really insensitive to your feelings..." Hermione said, moving towards Harry.

Harry took a step back.

"Hermione, I think I should go now... I just remember I had something urgent to attend to... See you," said Harry hurriedly as he turned to leave.

Harry heard Hermione calling his name before he slammed the door shut.

Shit! Shit! Shit! What have I done again? Why am I always hurting the ones who love me? Harry wondered aimlessly through the neighborhood and found himself in a park. He found a bench and sat down. It wasn't Hermione's fault at all. He felt very guilty for yelling at Hermione but he had no idea why he did that. It was like he was possessed and he had no control over his own emotions.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Must be the damn hormones!"

The park was beautiful. It was full of children running around, chasing each other. The children's laughter filled Harry's ears. The parents were standing nearby and watching their children having fun with loving eyes. The children looked so carefree and happy and Harry felt irrational jealousy seep into his brain. Why can't I be as happy as them?

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard someone calling out his name rather loudly.

"Hey, Potter! Harry!"

Harry looked up to see an athletic young man walking towards him. The person was waving madly at him and Harry gasped loudly when he saw who it was.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews... I love it!! It's the reviews that motivate me to write the story... Really! Thank you Kristabob! And I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter... Don't hesistate to tell me what you feel about the story... It helps me a lot! Good or bad... Bring it on!! Till next time then... 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

"Hey! Potter! Harry!" 

"Oh my God! Is that you? Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes. That is absolutely correct!" said Blaise.

"I didn't expect to see you here, after what, four years?"

"Well, I guess it's fate," said Blaise as he winked at Harry. "By the way, you look really good."

Harry blushed hotly and then said, "Thanks, you look good too. Where is Pansy?"

"Oh, her. I left her in America," answered Blaise casually.

"Why? Weren't you two married?" asked Harry, genuinely curious.

"I divorced that bitch. She was cheating on me with some woman! Can you imagine that? Slut!"

Harry almost laughed out loud at the similarities between Blaise's and his conditions. Both their partners cheated on them. He wanted to answer, "Yes, of course I can imagine that. Your best friend cheated on me a few days ago," but he kept his mouth shut and let Blaise continue.

"Besides, I realized I'm gay."

Harry's eyes widened and they grew as big as saucers after he heard Blaise's last remark. Blaise just chuckled and said, "Hey, where's Drake anyway?"

"It's a long story…"

"Great! Why don't we have dinner together so you can tell me all about it?"

"Yeah… I guess it's okay…"

"Come on then, I know a perfect place nearby."

Harry's eyes raked over Blaise's athletically built body. He couldn't help but notice that Blaise's got a nice bum – nice, round and cute. _Harry Potter! You are such a pervert! Get that thought out of your filthy mind RIGHT NOW!!_

"What? It's not even my fault… It's the hormones' fault…" Harry mumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley! Are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione irritably as she watched Ron greedily eating his third serving of shepherd's pie. "If you continue eating like that, you'll become the next Crabbe!" 

Ron had the grace to wipe his mouth before saying, "Love, can't we talk about whatever you wanted to talk about later? After I finish eating please? I'm starved…"

"No! This is really important…" Hermione insisted stubbornly.

"Alright then… Spill," grumbled Ron.

"Oh, forget it! Continue eating, you horrible person,"

"Yes! I love you, dear," ignoring Hermione's last comment about him being a horrible person, Ron beamed at her with delight.

* * *

"WHAT???" 

"Shh… Blaise, softer…" said Harry while gesturing for Blaise to sit down.

"B-But how? Who? Why? When?"

"I came home one day and stumbled upon Wood and Draco together, in bed…"

"Wood? As in the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Wood?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yeah… That's the one…"

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw it myself!"

"But Draco loves you…"

"I thought so too…" said Harry quietly, avoiding eye contact with Blaise.

"Draco's such an arse! That bastard! How could he do that to you?" said Blaise angrily, clenching his fists tightly.

Blaise was pissed by Draco's behavior. He had such a wonderful husband but he didn't know how to treasure it. Blaise felt a strong surge of protectiveness towards Harry. Although Harry was trying not to show it, Blaise could clearly see that the mentioning of Draco's name still brought pain to him.

_Remember to beat Draco to a pulp when I see him! _Blaise thought furiously.

"Look, Blaise… Do you mind changing the subject?" Harry said suddenly with a forced smile.

"Sure, Harry, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… I don't really know," said Harry while twiddling with his thumbs in embarrassment.

Blaise looked at Harry with amusement before he burst out laughing. Harry looked at him oddly and wondered what he was laughing about. But Blaise's laughter was infectious and Harry soon found himself laughing along with him.

* * *

_Harry kept running, his heart pounding painfully. He was in a tunnel, a dark tunnel. He kept running. There was a hint of light in front of him. Suddenly, he burst into the light. His eyes were momentarily blinded by the brightness._

_He looked around him curiously and found that he was in a familiar looking garden. He was so thirsty. He went to the beautiful fountain and took a drink from it. Then he felt a sharp tug behind his navel._

_When he opened his eyes he was in his room. He was lying on his and Draco's bed. He turned around and found that Draco was sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached out and stroked Draco's face. Then Draco opened his eyes and smiled at Harry._

"_You're back," he said softly._

_Draco moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. His soft lips found Harry's and they kissed passionately. Draco's tongue found its way into Harry's mouth and proceeded to explore it._

"_I missed you…" Draco pulled away and said breathlessly into Harry's ears._

"_I know…"_

_Then Draco's talented mouth was on Harry's neck. Sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh. All Harry could do was moan while Draco's hands unbuttoned his shirt. Draco's fingers lingered on his skin, stroking the tanned skin expertly. _

_Draco's kisses moved southward and left a wet trail of spit on Harry's chest. Draco dipped his tongue inside Harry's navel and Harry went completely silent before he bucked his hips uncontrollably. Harry was moaning incoherently at this point. Draco smirked and continued his assault on Harry's navel._

"_Oh… Draco…"_

_Draco gave the navel one last kiss before Harry climaxed violently. _

"Wow! That was a nice dream!" Harry regretted what he said because he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. He sat up quickly and threw the dirty sheets to one side before he ran for the bathroom to empty his stomach's contents.

The vomiting ended 10 minutes later to Harry's relief. He pulled on his robe and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself.

"Um… I'm craving for some peanut butter and tuna sandwich,"

After he finally made his breakfast, Harry looked at it in disgust. _Yikes! Who'll put peanut butter and tuna together??_

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me eat this?" asked Harry while looking at his tummy.

He was just about to take his first bite when the doorbell rang. Harry wondered who was so free to look for him so early in the morning. All of his friends were lazy people who enjoyed sleeping. The only abnormal one was Draco; he hated sleeping and thought of it as a waste of time. But it couldn't be…

Harry opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a gorgeous Draco holding a bouquet of equally gorgeous blood red roses. Harry stared at Draco in shock and the images of last night's dream came rushing back to him. Harry blushed at the memory.

Draco gave Harry his most charming smile and Harry nearly melted on the spot. "Well, Harry, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Um… I… Come in, Draco," said Harry nervously.

Harry watched Draco moved gracefully to the sofa and sit down, placing the roses carefully on the table. Draco was surveying Harry's special sandwich closely so Harry said, "You want some, Draco?" offering the sandwich to Draco.

"Is that peanut butter and tuna?"

"Yes…" said Harry slowly.

Draco looked at Harry strangely before shaking his head and saying, "No, thank you." He looked almost scared at the idea of eating the sandwich.

Harry mentally slapped himself and thought,_ Shit! You are an idiot, Harry! What if Draco suspects you're pregnant? Only pregnant people eat disgusting stuff like that. Why are you so stupid? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

"Are you sure, Draco? Somebody told me this sandwich will help you de-stress," Harry lied smoothly. "It's a secret recipe, you know,"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Draco was trying to keep his charming smile on his face but he was finding it very hard to do so; especially with a cute looking Harry trying to persuade him to eat that disgusting sandwich. Although he loved Harry very much, he wasn't going to eat that thing, no matter what Harry said. But Harry looked so cute, with his messy black hair, pouty red lips and bright emerald eyes.

Harry's eyes, they are always so intense, Draco could get lost in them forever. But there's always a hint of something else in Harry's eyes, like he knows something that you don't, a secret. Draco remembered all the days he woke up just to see Harry's beautiful eyes staring at him lovingly. Draco remembered the way Harry's eyes darken with lust when they made love. Draco remembered the way Harry's eyes misted with tears. Draco remembered the unshed tears rolling in Harry's eyes when Harry caught him…

"Draco, please excuse me for a second," Harry said suddenly. "I need to go to the bathroom, it's rather urgent."

"Sure, Harry, take your time."

Harry rushed to the bathroom and shut the door hurriedly. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding the moment he shut the door. He leaned against the door and panted heavily. He almost lost control and ravished Draco right there just now. Harry sat inside the bath tub and sighed. He needed to think.

"What was I doing? Acting like some love sick school girl just now… I'm supposed to be angry!" Harry scolded himself. "Besides, I should act as though I don't give a stupid heck about him… that way he'll lose interest and patience with me and move on… He'll be free to be with Oliver…"

Then he touched his stomach and said quietly, "Hey, little one, that's your other father… Gorgeous, isn't he? I love him so much…"

"Alright, Harry, be strong!" Harry said to himself. "Go outside and show him that you don't need him."

Harry walked to the sink and splashed himself in the face with some cold water. "Be strong, Harry!" he said to his reflection in the muggle mirror and slapping himself lightly.

"Draco," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Draco. He was looking straight at Harry.

"Why are you here, Drake?"

"I came here because I wanted to see you. I missed you so much, Harry," said Draco sincerely.

Draco looked so clean and fresh in his favourite gray shirt. All Harry wanted to do was to hold him and rain kisses all over his flawless face, to tell Draco he forgives him, to tell Draco all about their unborn child… But instead, he said, "I saw Blaise yesterday."

"Really? Where?"

"Yeah… I saw him in the park yesterday… He just came back from America…We went for dinner after that."

"You and him? Alone?" Draco asked jealously.

Harry noticed Draco was jealous because his smile was forced and he was clenching his fist. His gray eyes had also become a darker gray, like the colour of steel. Harry couldn't stop himself from doing a little silly dance inside his head after seeing Draco's reaction.

"He looked really good too. I think he grew taller and his body-" Harry added, just to make Draco even more jealous.

"Really? Did you see Pansy then?" interrupted Draco with a frown on his face. He was trying to control his rising temper.

"Oh, no, they DIVORCED because Pansy was CHEATING on Blaise behind his back," Draco winced when Harry emphasized the words divorced and cheating.

"And Blaise told me he's gay," Harry continued before Draco had the chance to reply.

"WHAT?? He's gay?!"

"Yes, Draco, he is gay. I think he's pretty cool."

"Blaise is nothing but an obnoxious little bugger," said Draco flatly.

"Hey! Don't say that! You're not so good yourself…" scolded Harry.

Draco was positively jealous now because his nostrils flared. He placed his hand possessively on Harry's and stared straight into his eyes.

"Harry, forgive me," Draco said.

"Draco, stop making this harder for both of us."

"I love you, Harry."

"Just go and be with Oliver! You have my blessing!" Harry was on the verge of crying. He could see that Draco was being honest but he was still rather pissed by Draco's betrayal.

"Harry, you have to believe me, please! I never loved Oliver. The only one I loved is you!"

Harry kept quiet. He knew that Draco was threatened by Blaise's sudden appearance and his unusual interest in Blaise.

"You can feed me Veritaserum. I will take it. The answer will still be the same – I love you – because I'm telling you the truth, love. You have to believe me…"

Harry cried. He was deeply touched by Draco's sincerity. He knew that Draco was opening up his heart to him whenever Draco stared deeply into his eyes and talks to him. Draco was, on the other hand, feeling very vulnerable and was praying to all Gods that Harry wouldn't turn him down. He was not, however, prepared to see Harry's silent tearful face. Draco held him close and cooed soothing voices into his ears softly.

"Did I just say something wrong, love?" asked Draco, worried that he said something that upset Harry.

"N-No… It's just… I don't know what got into me today…" Harry sobbed.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Draco hopefully. He was still rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"No," Harry said. "But I'm willing to give us another try."

Draco's only response was to hug Harry tighter. "Thank you, Harry…" He kissed Harry gently and Harry responded almost immediately. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was just a simple loving kiss but it made Harry felt safe and loved. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and thought, _you agree too, eh?

* * *

P.S: Draco WILL know about the baby. Don't worry!_

A/N: Hello everyone!!! I just came back from Malaysia and it's such a wonderful place!!! Anyway, I'm sorry for making you guys wait... I wanna thank all those who reviewed... You guys made me feel so loved... And thank Kristabob and Ayane too! I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think, k? Till next time then!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the central torture chamber of Riddle Mansion, a group of Death Eaters were standing in a circle. They were all wearing the same thing – black robe, black gloves and mask that showed only their eyes. The Death Eaters were all lowering their heads respectfully and chanting some kind of ancient spell.

And in the centre of the circle was a man. He was kneeling before a man with a snake-like face – Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the entire wizarding world. The dark lord had a sadistic smirk on his face that oozed evil vibe. He was seated on his throne that the Death Eaters made him because to them, Lord Voldemort is their king.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, my lord… He was still recovering from his separation from Malfoy. It will work in our favor if we attack now."

"Good, very good. Keep doing what you do and Harry Potter will be dead in no time," said Voldemort to the man.

Voldemort's lips tugged up a tiny bit and he had on his face something that resembled a tight smile. He was very pleased by the information. Harry Potter will not survive his attack this time. He knew that the Potter's union with Malfoy wouldn't last long from the very start and has been waiting for this day to come forever.

"Yes, my lord. I will make sure Harry Potter dies a most horrible death," the man replied eagerly.

The smirk on Voldemort's face disappeared instantly and he kicked the man at his feet hardly. The man fell backwards and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Did I say you can kill him? You have to learn to watch your mouth! And for that, you must receive your punishment!"

"Y-Yes, my lord," the man said shakily. He was trembling madly and this made Voldemort even more excited to see him suffer.

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort ruthlessly.

The torture chamber was suddenly filled with blood curdling screams as the curse hit its target. The man on the floor writhed in agony. The screams soon turned into heart wrenching sobs. The other Death Eaters by the sight watched quietly, unfazed by the appalling sight before them. Finally satisfied by the amount of pain the man was receiving, Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Finite Incantatem."

"Get up on your knees, you pathetic servant!" Voldemort ordered impatiently.

The man quickly scrambled to his knees, afraid of making another mistake, and kissed Voldemort's robe's hem. He wiped away his tears hastily. "Thank you, thank you, my lord," the man said gratefully.

"Remember your mission and stick to your job! Now get out of my sight, you worthless piece of shit!" Voldemort said, looking at the man with obvious distaste.

"Yes, my lord…"

The man practically ran from the room after being told he could go. Voldemort watched him ran away with calculating eyes and laughed madly. His laughter echoed throughout the torture chamber creepily.

"Harry Potter, you'll be dead… I will rise again and the world shall be mine!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Harry's apartment were two men cuddled up against each other. They were silent, no words were needed and they were glad for the calmness in the room.

Draco was stroking and playing with Harry's jet black hair lovingly. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck affectionately and Draco let out a groan. _Oh how he had missed Harry_…

Harry leaned into Draco and inhaled deeply. He smiled when Draco's familiar scent reached his nose. He buried his head deeper into Draco's chest and felt extremely safe and warm.

Draco's hands strayed away to Harry's belly and caressed the soft skin there. Harry gasped as Draco's hands expertly touched the sensitive skin of his belly.

"Mmm, Harry, I see you've put on some weight…" said Draco thoughtfully. He thought he felt a very slight bump on Harry's stomach. He was so familiar with Harry's body that he could easily tell when Harry put on weight.

Harry froze after hearing Draco's remark. "Really? You think I'm fat?" The safe feeling he had earlier disappeared completely and was replaced by lots and lots of insecurities. Harry was worried he wasn't good enough for Draco. Harry frowned and looked at Draco, waiting for his reply.

Draco laughed, "No, Harry. I think you're perfect and I don't care if you're fat or skinny. The only thing that matters to me is this," Draco placed his palm directly above Harry's heart and felt the heart beating.

Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him after Draco said that. The feeling of guilt was horrible. Draco loved him. Draco really loved him. Why didn't he tell Draco about their baby? And if Draco really did love him, why did he cheat on Harry?

"Draco, I need to tell you something…" said Harry suddenly, voice slightly muffled. Harry's heart was beating madly and he could feel his cheeks burning up.

"Yes, love?" Draco asked Harry. His eyes filled with love and adoration as he stared intently at Harry.

Harry had been struggling whether or not to tell Draco about his pregnancy. He knew he was being selfish. He was depriving Draco the right to know about his heir and he was depriving his son a complete family. But he was afraid of another betrayal. He was afraid of another heartache. The question, _should I tell him_, kept on echoing in his mind and so he made up his mind…

"I… I… I'm…" Harry stuttered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked again.

"I'm… hungry…" said Harry finally and he mentally slapped himself.

_Hungry?! You! You! You are an idiot, Potter! Why didn't you tell him? He deserves to know it… Stop being such a selfish prick! Haven't you worked up your courage yet? Where is the Gryffindor bravery? JUST TELL HIM!!_

Draco looked at his watch and said, "Good Gods! It's three thirty already… No wonder you're hungry. Now that you mentioned it, I feel quite hungry myself too. Should we have lunch then?" Draco gave Harry a boyish grin and held out his hand to Harry.

"Er… That'll be great…" said Harry uncertainly.

Harry couldn't bear to face Draco. He felt so ashamed. He was ashamed by his own behavior. What was he thinking when he obliviated Draco? Draco will be so angry at him for hiding such an important thing from him but Harry knew he had to do it. Draco must know the truth. Maybe not now, but soon, very soon…

XXXXXXXXXX

The restaurant was unusually empty. Only one other couple was in there. Harry sighed gratefully. The last thing he needed right now was a whole restaurant full of people pointing and talking about him. He most certainly didn't need or want the extra attention.

Somehow the Daily Prophet had gotten hold of the information that Draco was cheating on Harry. There were now special editions of the Daily Prophet dedicated to reporting Harry and Draco's love life. Draco was now one of the most hated people in the wizarding world, right after Lord Voldemort. There was a lot of speculation and guesses on who destroyed the savior's happiness. Even Ron was a suspect.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Draco."

A waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood beside the table waiting to take their orders. Harry looked up and the waiter's eyes widened considerably when he saw the famous scar on Harry's forehead. Harry just rolled his eyes and frowned, irritated by the waiter's reaction. All he wanted was to be a normal person and lead a normal life but his dream would never come true, thanks to the scar Voldemort gave him years ago. The waiter looked apologetic when Draco glared at him viciously.

"Mr. Potter, can I take your order please?"

"Do you have grilled salmon in banana sauce?"

The waiter looked shocked at such an unusual request. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we don't have it."

Harry's shoulders slumped in disappointment and he stole a glance at Draco and saw that Draco was smirking evilly while watching Harry in amusement. Draco thought Harry was deliberately making it hard for the poor waiter by requesting a weird dish.

"Do you have steak in chocolate sauce then?" Harry asked hopefully, leaning forward slightly.

Draco let out his long suppressed laugh and looked at the waiter expectantly, challenging him to say no to Harry.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter. We don't have that either."

"Oh, come on! Do you have chocolate in the kitchen?"

"Yes, of course. We use the finest chocolate in the world," said the waiter proudly and he suddenly reminded Harry of Percy Weasley.

"And do you have beef in your kitchen?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. The beef we use is imported from-"

"Ok! Just put chocolate and beef together and you'll have what I just ordered. Get it?" Harry said patiently, as if talking to a child.

"Oh… Ok…" said the waiter reluctantly.

"And I want a lobster salad," Draco interrupted in between laughs.

When the waiter was out of their sights, Draco said, "Harry, that was brilliant. He was practically speechless. But now you have to order something else."

"Why?"

"You weren't serious about eating that thing, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, I was serious about the chocolate steak."

Draco burst out laughing at this and Harry looked at him seriously. Draco stopped laughing immediately after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"You weren't joking, were you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Is this from one of your de-stressing menu again?"

Harry nodded.

"That's… interesting…" Draco finished lamely and mentally kicked himself for such un-Malfoyish behavior.

Draco looked at Harry oddly and noticed that Harry looked different. He couldn't quite place what was wrong with Harry but there was definitely something different about him. The scar was still there and Harry's cheeks were as rosy as they were but there was something else. Harry was glowing!

Harry looked so tempting with his pouty red lips and bright emerald eyes. It took Draco a lot of self-restrain to stop himself from ravishing Harry right then and there.

"Draco, we need to talk about something," Draco was filled with a strange feeling of déjà vu and panic as Harry said this. Whatever Harry wanted to talk about, he didn't feel like doing it there in the restaurant with other people around them.

"No, Harry. Let's talk at home. Now we'll enjoy our lunch," Draco's hands moved to touch Harry's hands and he smiled at Harry.

_Why didn't he want to talk? Is it because the steak disgusted him? Is it because he already knows about the baby? What if he doesn't want the baby?_

"Yeah… You're right… We should enjoy our lunch first…"

"I want to take you to a special place later," said Draco with a smirk.

"Where?"

Draco winked at Harry cheekily. "You'll know later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco held on to Harry's slightly trembling hand and led him to the place he had specially prepared.

"Alright, now you can open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. He was in the castle's garden, just like he was in the dream. The only difference about the garden now was that it was colorful and full of life. The garden was filled with every kind of flower Harry loved. But he just couldn't fathom how Draco managed to restore the garden in just a few days time.

Harry loved this garden. It was his favorite place in the castle after his bedroom. But since his bedroom was contaminated by Oliver bloody Wood, the garden officially became his favorite place in the castle. The garden held so many sweet memories of Draco and himself. They would often sit there and cuddle against each other, doing absolutely nothing else, just enjoying each other's company.

Harry walked to a bush of blood red roses which were blooming beautifully. He picked a rose out and was shocked when the rose turned glittery upon Harry's touch. He looked at the rose lovingly and smelled it. It smelled heavenly, just like the bunch of rose Draco gave him earlier.

Harry was speechless. "Draco, this- this is…"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! It's beautiful!" Harry said firmly.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

Draco moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight embrace. "I love you, Harry," He rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Draco felt Harry tense and he was filled with sudden sadness. He felt even worse when his declaration of love was met with silence. He had hurt Harry and now he had to pay the price for his actions.

"I'm sorry, Draco… I can't…"

"It's ok, Harry. We'll start all over again from friends," Draco said understandingly.

Draco turned Harry over so that Harry was facing him directly. Draco smiled at Harry before sticking out his hand and said in his most sincere tone, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Harry chuckled at Draco's tactic but shook his hand anyway.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanna say a BIG thank you to all those reviewers. Everytime I check my inbox and see all those reviews, I get so happy ). So ya, thanks! Special thanks to Ayane and Kristabob. I'm working on Chapter 8 now but I'm kinda stucked. As usual, tell me what you think, k? Till next time then...

dracoqueen456: Yes, the baby will be a boy but we'll see about the name. )

doxie and Priss: Just read on. All will be revealed and explained later in the story.

silvermist91: My trip to Malaysia was fantastic! I'm so in love with that place! Hee...

quebah24: Yes, in my story, boys can get pregnant.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

The garden outside the castle was like a fairyland, thanks to the house elves and Draco's careful planning. Blooming flowers were everywhere, flowers that turned glittery upon touch. The scent of the flowers filled the garden. The garden was enveloped in a gentle and romantic light cast by the magically floated candles lighted along the pathway leading to the ornate fountain. Statues of angels stood in the middle of a circular pool. The water in the fountain was shimmering, like liquid diamond.

Not far away from the garden, the magnificent Malfoy castle stood proudly on its own, serving as a background to the perfect picture painted by Draco the moment he started planning this night. Harry and Draco sat on the bench under the stars, laughing and talking about their Hogwarts days and how they used to be sworn enemies.

"Harry, do you remember the time during the dueling club practice."

Harry laughed. "How could I ever forget that? I was so pissed with you for sending that bloody snake my way."

"Well, that was the whole point, wasn't it?"

Harry snorted. "The whole school thought I was the heir of Slytherin once they found out I'm a parselmouth."

"But I did do you a favor! You found out about your gift because of me," Draco cried indignantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't count that as a favor. Having someone glare daggers at you everywhere you went was not a pleasant experience, believe me."

"Actually, I thought it was total bullshit. You being the heir of Slytherin, I mean. How could the savior of the wizarding world be Slytherin's heir?"

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. "You were just jealous because you wanted to be the heir of Slytherin."

This time it was Draco's turn to snort. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Why would I want to be the old slimy snake's heir?"

The two of them burst out laughing after Draco said that. "Old slimy snake? Where did that come from?" Harry laughed so hard that he was clutching his stomach in pain. He was nearly hyperventilating. "Never thought that would come from the Prince of Slytherin."

"Haha... Very funny indeed, Harry," Draco said sulkily after being teased by Harry.

"You know, Ron, Hermione and I thought YOU were _old slimy snake's_ heir, as you so eloquently put it." Harry couldn't help but smile when Draco gave him his famous evil eyes. "Anyway, Ron and I transformed into Crabbe and Goyle after drinking the polyjuice potion. We sneaked into Slytherin Common Room after that and asked you a few question."

Draco was behaving in a most un-Malfoyish way. He was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish gasping for air, his eyes wide as saucers.

"You didn't!" said Draco after finding his voice.

"Oh, we sure did," said Harry smugly. "Slytherins were not the only sneaky ones in Hogwarts, you know?"

"But Polyjuice Potion?" said Draco doubtfully.

"Does Hermione Granger ring a bell?" Harry answered Draco's question with another question of his own.

"Of course, the famous know-it-all."

Harry punched Draco jokingly on his arm and said, "Hey! Don't call her that!"

"Harry, you asked for this…"

Draco proceeded to tickle Harry mercilessly after being punched by Harry. Harry squirmed and pleaded for Draco to stop his assault but Draco was an evil person. He continued tickling Harry, ignoring all his pleas. Tears streamed down Harry's face from the sensation. Draco finally stopped and Harry panted harshly while resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Draco, you evil little prick!" Harry said breathlessly, still recovering from his previous _activity_.

"Whatever you say, dear. But I'll have you know that my prick is not little, quite the contrary actually," Draco said cheekily.

Harry feigned a look of disgust and said, "Somebody please save me from this- this, thing."

"Oh, come on," Draco said. Harry just chuckled.

Both of them stayed in that position for quite a while, Harry resting his head on Draco's chest. The comfortable silence was broken by Draco.

"Harry, will you stay the night?"

Harry was torn. Part of him wanted to stay but another part kept on protesting. "I-I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Draco."

"Why not? Please, Harry. I'm asking you as a friend to join me in my-my," Draco stopped, searching for the right word. "My slumber party!" Draco said finally, fluttering his long lashes like a flirtatious girl.

Harry just laughed at Draco's use of a muggle term. "You are hopeless, you know that?" Harry said jokingly and hugged Draco.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said, ignoring Harry's previous comment deliberately.

"Let's go in then. The house elves missed you."

"I already know they would miss me. Can't expect much if they lived with such an evil person…" Harry trailed off.

"I'm not mean," Draco said indignantly. "I'm just not very nice."

Harry snorted.

"Really, Harry! You're awfully mean today," Draco said lightheartedly.

The two of them walked in silence along the candle lit path to the castle entrance where Harry found the house elves already waiting for them there.

Dobby ran up to Harry as soon as he saw him. He was wearing a weird purple shirt with bright yellow stars printed on it, a pair of red shorts, pink socks with no shoes on and a cloth that resembled a table cloth was tied around his neck. Dobby bowed at Harry respectfully and said, "Welcome back, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looked at Dobby fondly and said, "Uh, you look good in that outfit, Dobby."

Dobby squealed in delight at Harry's compliment. Dobby missed Harry terribly ever since Harry moved out of the castle. Harry was kind. Harry treated him well, as an equal, unlike someone else living in the castle.

"Alright, Dobby. Harry and I need to rest now," Draco interrupted rather rudely and earned himself a glare from Harry.

"Draco!" Harry scolded. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he turned and said to Dobby who was nodding madly.

Harry walked through the familiar hallway with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. The castle was very grand and nice but it lacked warmth. It didn't feel like a home at all. This was one of the reasons why Harry opposed to moving into the castle at the first place. The expensive chandeliers and carpets made it feel more like an exhibition hall than an actual home. Furthermore, he didn't want to go back to the master bedroom. He didn't know if he could handle it. Not after seeing Draco and Wood together in his bed.

Harry was puzzled when Draco missed the turning to the master bedroom and continued walking. Draco led Harry past many rooms and finally stopped in front of an old, unused one. Draco opened the door and motioned for Harry to get in.

Harry stepped into the room and gasped out loud. The room was as big as his previous room, if not bigger, and was furnished exactly the same way. He looked around the room and noticed that everything was the same. Every single thing! Even the photo frames were arranged in the same way. Then Harry looked at the bed suspiciously and asked, "Is this the same bed?"

"No, of course not, Harry," Draco answered immediately.

_Draco looked guilty, good_. Harry thought.

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay on his new bed. The room was filled with Draco's steady breathing sound. Once again, Harry couldn't sleep. He frowned and wondered whether insomnia is another side effect of pregnancy. With the thought of pregnancy, his mind drifted to the many ways he had thought of to tell Draco about the baby.

He turned to look at Draco. He was sleeping so peacefully. His long lashes sprawled against his flawless cheek. Tendrils of silky blond hair fell around his face and his pale skin appeared to be glowing under the moonlight. He looked more like an angel than the mean, arrogant, self-centered bastard he was during their Hogwarts days.

Harry's heart felt as though it was going to burst. He loved this man so much, even after he cheated on Harry. Looking at Draco's sleeping form made Harry realized just how much he loved Draco. It was just like the old times; Harry would wake up in the middle of the night and quietly watch Draco sleep.

Harry felt tears welled up and thought amusedly, _funny how emotional you can get when you're pregnant. _Harry brushed the hair out of Draco's face gently and said softly, "Are you awake?"

Harry regretted his selfish action immediately when Draco stirred slightly. He opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled into the pillow, "Huh?"

Harry mentally kicked himself for waking Draco up. _If you can't sleep, think of ways to kill Voldemort! Don't go waking people up! _Harry scolded himself sternly inside his head. "No, Draco. Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep."

But Draco was already awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to chase the sleepiness away from them. He leaned over to Harry's side and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Really, Draco. Nothing's wrong, just go back to sleep. You need it."

Draco ignored Harry and asked, "Is it your scar again? Does it hurt?"

Harry gave one exasperated sigh and said, "No, Draco, I just couldn't sleep."

"What? Are you hungry? Do you want to go for a walk? Do you want-"

Harry propped himself onto his elbow and looked Draco in the eye. "Draco. I. Am. Fine," he emphasized with a pause between each word.

"Alright then. Do you want to stay in bed?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

Draco chuckled at Harry's tone and said, "You sounded exactly like my father just now."

"I'm serious, Draco."

"I'm serious too. Anyway, I won't sleep until you're asleep," said Draco stubbornly.

Harry lay back down and closed his eyes. He felt the bed dipped slightly and knew that Draco must have lay back down as well. He tried to make deep breathing sound so that Draco will think he's asleep. After a while, he heard Draco's steady breathing again and opened his eyes.

Then he whispered, "Are you awake?" in voice so soft that it was almost inaudible.

He relaxed when Draco showed no sign of waking up.

Harry could no longer hold the words back. He desperately needed to talk to someone before he goes insane. Before he knew it, he was talking to the sleeping Draco in the same small voice.

"You know, I was so angry and shocked when I saw you with Oliver Wood. More shocked than angry actually."

"I couldn't believe you would do that to me. I didn't want to believe, even after I saw you with my own eyes."

A hot tear slid own Harry's cheek.

"You really hurt me… Seeing Wood and you like that…"

On the other side of the bed, Draco was listening intently to every word Harry uttered. His heart was aching so badly from listening to Harry's words. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes.

"I don't want any explanations. I couldn't bear to listen to it. I'm so useless… I couldn't even make myself angry with you."

"I was prepared to live a life without you. I was so sure I could do that but you showed up. Things are different now. It's not just about the two of us anymore…"

"I hope you won't be angry with me. I don't know how I should tell you. Goodnight, Draco…"

Draco had no idea what Harry was talking about. What does it have to do with another person? Does Harry have a boyfriend? Was it Blaise? Draco silently fumed at the thought of Harry and Blaise together. He knew he had no rights to be angry after what he did to Harry but Harry was his and no one else should touch him. He decided to ask Harry the next morning.

* * *

Harry woke up and saw Draco watching him. He gave Draco a smile and sat up. Draco moved to give Harry a kiss but stopped when Harry looked alarmed. Harry got out of the bed in lightning speed and ran for the bathroom. Draco hurriedly followed Harry to the bathroom.

Draco stood outside the bathroom and saw Harry bent over the sink, hurling his stomach content out. Draco's first thought was Harry had food poisoning. He rushed to Harry's side and rubbed his back gently, cooing soothing noises while doing so.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry turned and looked at him. Draco looked at Harry's face worriedly. His usually rosy cheek was even paler than Draco's own skin. His lips were trembling and white. One hand was clutching his stomach, hoping to stop the vomiting this way.

Looking at Harry's pale face, something clicked in Draco's clever mind. He remembered Harry's weird eating habit, how Harry had gained some weight, how emotional Harry became and Harry's speech last night. Harry had no boyfriend. The other person involved is…

"Harry, are you pregnant?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I managed to finish Chapter 8… yeah… but I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update so frequently in the future because well, I have A LOT of homework and next year is a really important year for me… I'll try to update every two weeks ok? Sorry… I promise I'll finish the story! All those who reviewed, thank you! Special thanks to **Ayane** and **Kristabee**… **Those who have not reviewed, please do, ok?** I need to know what you think. Till next time then…

glamour-quest


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

"Harry, are you pregnant?" 

Harry stared at Draco and felt tears prickling behind his eyelids. He nodded stiffly and hung his head in shame.

"Harry, look at me. Are you sure?" Draco asked again.

He watched as Harry lifted his face and looked at him. Harry's lips were trembling, his face blotchy from the tears streaming down his face and the paleness of his skin made him appear extremely haggard.

"Draco, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do this… I wasn't-" Harry said in a shaky voice, his lips still trembling badly. He was trying desperately to blink back the tears.

Harry was cut off mid-sentence when Draco hugged him possessively. "Shh…" was all Draco said. Draco caressed Harry's back gently. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and let his tears run free.

Having Harry sob pitifully in his arms made Draco feel a strong surge of love and protectiveness towards his husband. He would never let anyone hurt Harry again. A small voice in his head reminded him that he was the one who caused Harry so much pain but Draco quickly shook his head to chase the voice away. Harry had gone through too many misfortunes to last his for a lifetime and Draco will make damn sure that Harry will not be hurt anymore.

"You hate me, Draco? You don't want the baby?" asked a small voice.

Draco's next move made Harry's doubts about Draco not wanting the baby disappear completely. After hearing Harry's questions, Draco lifted Harry's t-shirt and touched Harry's tummy. His touches were tentative at first, as though afraid of hurting Harry or the baby. Then the touches turned to gentle caresses and Draco bent his head to kiss Harry's exposed tummy.

"I love you," Draco mumbled to Harry and their unborn child, his words muffled by Harry's flesh.

"Why - so good - to me – after - kept – you - in the dark?" Harry said in between sobs.

"Because I love you and I want to take care of the baby. Together with you."

After that Draco helped Harry return to their room as Harry was still a little shaken by what happened. Harry was clinging to Draco so tightly that he almost cut off the blood supply to Draco's arm. It was like Harry was afraid of some kind of rejection. He feared that Draco leave him alone and run off with Oliver.

"I love you, Harry. I swear I won't hurt you intentionally…" Draco suddenly said, as though he was reading Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I trust you."

Draco then moved to cup Harry's face and stroked his face softly while looking deeply into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes that he could get lost in for hours. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues battled and dueled fervently while hands found their way to…

A loud 'pop' sound was suddenly heard and the couple sprang apart in lightning speed. Both turned their attention to the source of the familiar sound.

Dobby was standing there, in the middle of Harry and Draco's new room, wearing a bright pink shirt with puffy 'princess' sleeves and a red and green Scottish kilt. He had a wide toothy grin plastered on his face. His grin, however, disappeared when he saw Harry's flushed face and Draco's furious expression.

"Master Draco, Master Harry, breakfast is ready, sirs," Dobby said in his squeaky voice that he reserved only for 'special occasions'.

"Get out you bloody elf!" Draco snarled at the poor elf. "Can't you use your hideous bulging eyes to see we're fucking busy right now??"

But Dobby had already managed to transform one of his shoes into a hammer and he was busy hitting himself with the hammer before Draco finished scolding him. The room was filled with a sickening dull thud as the hammer continuously hit Dobby's head.

"Stop doing that, Dobby," Harry said, unable to put up with the terrible sound any longer. "I'm going to be sick."

Dobby continued hitting, "Dobby is sorry, sir. Please don't be angry with Dobby."

And with a loud 'pop', Dobby was gone.

* * *

A few hundred miles away, a worried Ronald Weasley was nervously patting his wife's back while she was bending over the sink to hurl her stomach content. 

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Really, Ron, it's not like I'm dying or something," said an extremely irritated Hermione.

"But- But do you have food poisoning? Let's go to St. Mungo's," he suggested helpfully.

"I said I'm ok!"

"But-"

"As a matter of fact, I have an idea what's wrong with me."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone for a second. Wait outside."

"Oh. Ok…" said Ron reluctantly.

Hermione shut the door hurriedly as Ron exited. She locked the door and put up a silencing spell for good measure. Then she walked to the full length mirror and lift up her shirt to reveal her tummy.

She glanced to the door once more before muttering the spell. A beam of bright white light shot out from her wand and hit her stomach. Hermione winced a little at the weird tingling sensation caused by the spell. She watched in amazement as the white light gradually turned to a bright crimson.

Hermione let out a shout of joy and jumped around the bathroom like a child before remembering that it is dangerous for her to jump around in the early stages. She looked at her reflection again and giggled happily.

Then she calmed herself down and took off the silencing charm around the room. She forced herself to put on a stern face before walking towards the door leading to their bedroom. She opened the door cautiously to see Ron pacing their bedroom, impatient written all over his face.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly to get Ron's attention. Ron turned around abruptly, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Sensing Ron's obvious worries, Hermione decided to tease Ron so she said in her gravest tone, "There really is something wrong with me."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Something's growing inside me…"

Hermione watched in amusement as Ron's blood drained from his face.

"Is it a tumor?" he asked quietly, unable to look Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione moved closer to Ron and whispered into his ear, "No, it's a baby, Ron."

* * *

"Harry, I think you should take a shower to freshen up." 

"Yeah, I think so too. Do you want to join me?" asked Harry shyly.

Draco smiled at Harry's offer. "It's ok, you go ahead without me."

"Oh, ok… your lost then…" Although Harry sounded confident, Draco could see that Harry was disappointed when Draco declined his offer. Draco was tempted to say yes but he needed time alone to think about the new situation.

After the bathroom door was shut, Draco immediately slumped onto his king-sized bed. He gazed absently at the canopy that hung above him and thought, _why didn't Harry tell me about the baby? Doesn't he trust me? I'm the baby's father…_

Then Draco left the room and went to his studies. He went straight to the bar and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. He walked to the window and looked out to see the garden. The flowers were still blooming beautifully to Draco's satisfaction.

He leaned against the wall and downed the whole glass of extra strong Firewhisky in one huge gulp. The liquid burned a trail down his throat as it traveled down his insides. Draco sighed heavily as the burning sensation subsided. He threw the glass on the floor. He watched the glass shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor and he slid down the wall in defeat.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it. He couldn't understand why Harry had kept him in the dark. Will Harry tell him about it if he didn't find out about it himself? Suddenly scenes of their life flashed across his mind.

_Flashback_

_Draco and Harry were sitting on the beach enjoying the sea breeze when Harry asked Draco for the first time._

"_Draco, I want a baby."_

"_I want a baby too… But don't you think we're a bit too young to have kids?"_

_They were taking a walk in the park when they walked past a woman pushing her baby in a pram. Harry immediately kneeled in front of the pram and played with the baby. The he looked up and asked Draco for the second time._

"_Won't it be wonderful of we had our own baby?"_

"_Harry, I'll love to have a baby one day but it's not the right time…"_

_End of flashback_

After that, there were many occasions at which Harry worked up the courage to asked Draco the same question. The answer, however, was always the same.

"Maybe that's why he didn't want to tell me…" Draco said dejectedly, still upset that Harry had done that to him.

Draco stood up unsteadily after a while. He went to the couch and plopped himself down on the expensive piece of furniture heavily. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. Thoughts were running through his head and yet he could do nothing about it. It was then that Draco felt the first signs of tears coming. He shut his eyes tighter to stop the tears from flowing out but it was useless. _How did I allow myself to mess up my own bloody life so much? _he asked himself.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Harry entering the room. Harry crept quietly towards an apparently sleeping Draco. He was shocked when he noticed the trail of tears on Draco's flawless cheeks. Draco seldom cried and technically he wasn't allowed to because he was a Malfoy.

Draco was frowning and he was unconsciously chewing his bottom lip. Harry couldn't help but allow himself to be overcome by a wave of sadness. Draco was no doubt troubled by the fact that Harry was pregnant. That was obvious after rejecting the idea so matter times in the past. For a moment there Harry considered running away from everything but he remembered Draco's words, _"I swear I won't hurt you intentionally…"_

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

Draco immediately opened his eyes when he heard Harry's voice. He instinctively wiped away the tears on his face. He turned to Harry and smiled. "Yes, I'm ok…"

Draco patted on the empty space next to him and motioned for Harry to join him on the couch. "Come on."

Harry sat on the couch and turned to look at Draco curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to be honest, ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you hate me? Do you hate me because I didn't want a child in the past?" Draco asked simply.

Draco's straightforwardness and bluntness surprised Harry greatly. "Of course not, Drake! How could you think that?"

"Harry, I knew how much you wanted a child but I always refused. I was a jerk. But I'm different now. I want to have a child with you. I'm ready to be a father. Hell, I'm more than ready to be one."

Harry opened his mouth to speak-

"Shh… Listen to me, love," Draco said before Harry could say a word.

"The few days that you were gone had to be the hardest days of my life. I couldn't live my life properly without you. Please don't leave me again. Give me the chance that my father and your father never had – to watch my own child grow up. Let's do this together, Harry."

Harry was crying. "How did you know I was going to run away?"

"I know you, Harry. I know you more than you realize it."

"Draco…"

Draco moved his hand to rest on top of Harry's hand. When Harry didn't reject him, he squeezed lightly. Then he used his other hand to tilt Harry's head slightly so that he was staring into a pair of bottomless emerald pools that gleamed with unshed tears. Draco's thumb gently wiped away the tears that escaped from the corner of Harry's eyes.

Both of them leaned forward so that their lips touched briefly before they pulled away from the kiss because they were once again interrupted by the 'pop' sound.

"Fuck!" Draco swore loudly and glared at the house elf that was trembling badly.

"M-Master D-D-Draco, Master Harry," Pinky stuttered.

"What the hell do you want now??" asked Draco harshly, still looking angrily at Pinky.

Draco stood up and walked towards Pinky. She was on the verge of wetting herself. Draco raised his hand to slap the house elf but was cut off by Harry's stern voice.

"Draco, as the secretary of S.P.E.W, I demand that you stop that right now!"

Draco's hand stopped dead in its track and he sighed. He turned to go back to Harry's side but not before giving the house elf his famous Malfoy evil eyes. He mumbled something about bloody elves and privacy as he walked back to the couch.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around lovingly when Draco sat down unhappily next to him.

"Now, Pinky, tell me why you're here," said Harry patiently, smiling at Pinky.

"Pinky am here to informs Master Harry and Master Draco that one guest has arrives."

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Draco but the latter refused to look at Draco and he was sulking. Seeing that Draco was deliberately ignoring him, he turned his attention back to Pinky and asked, "Who is the guest?"

"It is Blaise Zabini, sir."

* * *

A/N: Happy Christmas everyone!!! I guess it's a little too late… hee… Anyway, here is the long awaited Chapter 9!! This chapter is not BETAed because it is the holiday season and I didn't want to disturb my Beta readers, Kristabee and Ayane… I hope it isn't too bad… All those who reviewed, thank you! All those who didn't, thank you for reading my story... 

So tell me what you think about the story ok? Do you think I should make it darker and more angsty? Or do you think I should make it happier and lighter?(I'm not that good at writing happy stories) Suggestions are most welcome! Until next time then... Oh and by the way, I'm really sorry about the cliffie!

glamour-quest


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

"It's Blaise Zabini, sir." 

At the mention of Blaise's name, Draco turned to look at Harry's reaction. He was actually quite pissed when he found Harry grinning widely and looking very happy.

"You can go now, Pinky. Tell him we'll be there in a minute."

With a loud 'pop', Pinky was gone, leaving a smiling Harry and a sulking Draco on the couch.

"You are going to meet him, not we."

"Come on, Draco. Let's go," Harry said, noticing that Draco was still in a foul mood.

"I'm not going to meet that fucker, thank you very much."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a spoil sport."

"No," Draco said firmly.

"Please??"

"No."

"I'll do whatever you want in exchange for your great presence."

Draco was tempted to agree to that offer. That cunning Gryffindor! Imagine the things he could do with Harry under his command. The fact that Harry was in nothing but a bathrobe was not helping very much either. His golden skin was peeking out from under the bathrobe. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower. Draco moved to touch Harry's face but-

"Fine! I'll go and meet him _alone_ then!" snapped Harry as he turned to leave.

_Alone? Do I really want Zabini near my Harry when I'm not there to make sure that his behavior is decent? I trust Harry but he could be so innocent sometimes. He won't even notice if Zabini tried to hit on him. And what if the fucker finds out about the new Malfoy heir? I must go! _Draco did some quick thinking inside his head after Harry threatened to go alone.

Draco stood up quickly and went to Harry's side. "I don't think so, love. I changed my mind; we're going to meet Blaise bloody Zabini _together_."

"Thank you Draco snotty Malfoy for accompanying me," said Harry, smiling secretly at Draco's obvious jealousy.

Draco was too pissed to react to his new name. How dare Zabini come to his house? Sure, they were best friends before but Zabini is no longer a friend when he had dinner with Harry alone. He held on to Harry's warm hand tightly and planted a firm kiss on Harry's lips before they went to meet their visitor.

"Before we go, Harry, please put on something less revealing."

Harry looked down at his bathrobe and chuckled at Draco's possessiveness. Harry ruffled Draco's hair lovingly and said, "You're too cute, Drakie-poo."

"Malfoys are never cute. We are suave, elegant, graceful, sophisticated, sexy and-"

Harry held up a hand to stop Draco from continuing. "Ok, I see what you mean."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry and Draco arrived in the sitting room to find a bored Blaise Zabini staring at his cup of tea as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was so engrossed in admiring the cup that he failed to notice the couple's arrival. 

Harry took the time to study him closely. _Hmm… Nice shirt, goes well with his tan skin. He did something to his hair. It looks different now. No matter, it looks good on him._ Draco's slight squeeze on his hand brought Harry back to reality. Draco was glaring at him for checking Blaise Zabini out.

While Harry was gawking at Zabini, Draco did his own share of surveying Blaise too. _Awful shirt, that shirt would look good on Harry but not someone like him. He looks like a stupid tart with his hair styled like that. _Trying to impress Harry? Thought Draco furiously.

Draco spoke first. "Blaise."

Blaise looked up and was surprised to see Harry standing beside Draco. _Weren't Harry and Draco supposed to be divorcing each other?_ He thought secretly._ Did they patch up already?_ "Hello, Draco," Blaise said as he stood up to move towards Harry and Draco. "I'm surprised to see you here, Harry," he added.

"Well, we-" Harry started.

"Why are you surprised, my dear Blaise? This is Harry's home isn't?" asked Draco sarcastically.

Harry glared at Draco for cutting him off. "As I was saying, Blaise, before Draco so politely interrupted, was that we decided to forget everything and start all over again."

"That's great news! Congratulations!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and earned another glare from Harry. Somehow he didn't think that Blaise was sincere when he congratulated them. "Why don't we have breakfast together? I'm starved." Draco said in a mock friendly tone, hoping to redeem himself for making Harry angry. "I'm sure Harry's hungry as well," Draco gave Harry a sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm quite hungry. If you don't mind, Blaise?"

"Of course not."

The three of them moved to the dining room in silence. The dining room was similarly decorated as the rest of the castle, just as expensive and posh looking. A beautiful crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a highly polished long wooden dining table that could easily fit thirty people. There were huge windows with cream curtains that allowed the sun's rays to pass through. Blaise looked around the room in awe. He had never seen anything like this before. Even Malfoy Manor would not compare to the sheer splendor of this room.

Draco smirked superiorly at Blaise reaction. Guess he has never seen anything like this before. Of course, Malfoys would never settle for anything but the best. But Blaise was from a rich family… Draco shrugged it off. He didn't really care about Blaise. Anyway, Blaise's reaction was expected because that was how most of the people reacted.

"Draco, this is a very nice room," said Blaise as he sat down.

"Thank you."

"Why are you here anyway?" said Harry as he buttered his toast.

"Just here to visit Draco. We haven't seen each other since graduation."

"Of course. How is Pansy?" asked Draco carelessly, curious that Pansy was not with Blaise.

"I divorced that bitch," Blaise answered, not bothering to look up from his breakfast.

Draco looked up sharply at this. That was definitely not an answer he expected. Thoughts were running through his head. Although Draco did not like Blaise anymore, they were best friends before and Draco was not completely cold-blooded. He cared about Blaise, especially if it involved his other friend as well.

"Why?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Because she cheated on me. With another bitch," said Blaise angrily. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I still love her or something."

Draco turned to his left and found that Harry was frowning and chewing on his lower lip. His hands were shaking slightly. Draco tried to catch Harry's eyes so that he can give Harry a reassuring smile but Harry refused to even look at Blaise or Draco. He just kept staring at his food while trying to block out Blaise's words.

Draco wanted to punch Blaise. How dare he come to his house as if he owned it and complain about Pansy. And in front of Harry! That bloody bugger! It didn't help either that Blaise continued bitching for the next hour. Draco kept stealing glances at Harry to find that Harry was still ignoring both of them.

"And you know, that bitch brought-"

"I think that was quite enough for one day, Blaise," said Draco, preventing Blaise from going any further.

"Oh, sorry about that. I got- carried away," he said sheepishly. "I think I'll go now…"

"Ok, I'll ask Dobby to send you out."

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong…" said Harry quietly.

"You're awful at lying."

Harry turned sharply to face Draco and glared sharply at him. _Liar? I'm a liar? Then what the hell are you? _thought Harry furiously.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!"

"Okay," said Draco calmly.

"You let Blaise continue his little 'speech' when you bloody well know I don't like it. Although I tried very hard to forget about that day, hearing Blaise talking about Pansy again made me remember every single detail. The scene kept on replaying in my head. What kind of husband are you?"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't like it?" said Draco defensively.

"Don't bloody raise your voice with me!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't like it?" asked Draco again in a politer tone.

"Oh? I thought you were supposed to know me very well?"

Draco sighed heavily, "Harry you're being unreasonable. Just cool down, love. You're probably feeling stressed after this morning's episode."

"Don't tell me what I feel! I'm sick of all this!" Harry shouted and stormed off to the direction of their room.

Draco thought he heard Harry muttering words like 'inconsiderate pig' and 'insensitive bugger' under his breath as he stormed off to the other side of the castle.

Draco shook his head and smiled fondly as he watched Harry walked away so angrily. He thought the new emotional Harry was quite amusing, especially when angered. The famous Gryffindor temper! _Pregnant man can be so emotional sometimes. _Draco went back to his studies for a glass of fire whiskey before going to apologize to Harry.

He took his own sweet time to get to the master bedroom because he wanted to give Harry some personal space to cool down. An angry Harry was not someone you would want to deal with. Although Harry can be a little stubborn sometimes, Draco found the whole Gryffindor stubbornness thing strangely endearing.

As Draco neared the room, he suddenly felt a strong surge of energy coming from the room. The force was pushing him back into the corridor and away from the room. Draco grinned and muttered a spell so that he would be surrounded by a shield, protecting him from Harry's magic. Then he noticed that the room door was glowing faintly. Draco tiptoed across the corridor. As he got nearer, he realized that glowing actually came from words that were floating in front of the door. _DON'T YOU DARE KNOCK ON THAT DAMN DOOR!!_

Ignoring Harry's warning, Draco raised his hand to knock on the door. Before his fist even came into contact with the door, the glowing words dissolved suddenly and new letters appeared out of thin air. Draco drew his hand back at the fascinating sight of the letters rearranging themselves to form a sentence. _I SAID DON'T KNOCK ON THAT DOOR!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT NEAR THE ROOM! KNOCK AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!_

Sighing, Draco wandered down the stairs, running his hands down the rail as he went.

* * *

In the mean time, Harry was sitting on the king sized bed and beating the crap out of the pillows. He imagined Draco's face on every one of the pillows. "Stupid git! Stupid stupid stupid!!!" 

"Inconsiderate, snobbish pig!" Harry scolded. Then he stopped suddenly and chuckled at his own childishness.

He just scolded Draco for an extremely stupid reason. He scolded Draco because Draco didn't stop Blaise from talking. He couldn't help but feel stupid at this because he had heard Blaise talk about Pansy before. Why was he even angry now?

Harry waved his hand and removed the magic words floating in front of his door. _Draco can come in if he wants to._ Harry thought. He lay on the bed talked to the baby while waiting.

"Are you happy now that you have another daddy? I'm so happy. I have a feeling we will be even happier when you're born. Can you feel my happiness? I'm so lucky to have you and your daddy…" Harry said lovingly.

But when Draco didn't show up after thirty minutes, Harry began to feel annoyed with Draco for leaving him alone. "Why isn't he here yet??" Harry asked the empty room.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? Ok, Harry will be calm and apologize to Draco first since it was Harry's fault," he told himself.

Harry made his way to Draco's studies for the second time that day. He kept rehearsing what to say or do on the way there. _"Draco, I'm sorry." "Sorry, love"_ _"Are you angry?" followed by a long, deep kiss. "Draco darling, I'm really sorry…"_

He was standing in front of the studies in no time and he got nervous all of a sudden. He knocked on the door softly. The door swung open on its own after a few seconds. Harry fidgeted for a bit at the entrance. Then he straightened up his body and walked in with pride.

Draco was sitting on his favorite chair, sipping his fire whiskey and looking out of the window. With the sun's rays settling on his pale features, he looked exceptionally like an angel. Draco turned slowly to face Harry. Sensing that Harry was probably nervous, Draco decided to tease Harry. Draco smiled inwardly; it was just like Harry to be angry one minute and apologetic the next minute.

"Aren't you angry at me?" asked Draco deliberately.

Harry's calm mask fell immediately at Draco's tone. He stared at Draco for a while before saying, "Not anymore. Unless you're angry of course."

"What if I am?"

Harry smirked sexily and said, "You're not. I know you're not."

"What if I am?" Draco asked again.

Harry was still smirking. He walked to Draco's side and wrapped his arms around Draco. Then he leaned down and nibbled on Draco's left ear gently. He smiled when Draco let out a throaty moan. "I know you're not angry, love," Harry said and continued teasing.

"Ohh… Don't stop…" was Draco's only reply.

"Are you really angry love?" Harry stopped his nibbling.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No, of course not."

Harry chuckled and said, "I knew it." Then he stood up and began walking towards the door.

Draco groaned pitifully. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk of course. See you later, Draco," Harry winked at Draco before walking out.

Draco heard Harry's smug laughter coming from the corridor after he shut the door. "Bloody hell!" he muttered.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'm really really sorry about the delay. Please don't be angry with me!! I'm back in school and everything has been super hectic. Homework, projects, tests, lectures… Anyway, here's Chapter 10. Personally, I don't really like this chapter. I thought it was kinda crappy. This chapter is slightly longer so I hope that will make up for the delay. I promise the next chapter will be much better!! I've already thought of what to write… 

As usual, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, Ayane and Kristabee for being my wonderful betas and those who read this story… Please keep the reviews coming in. I feel motivated to write when I see the reviews. You can be frank with me and tell me what you think. And suggestions are most welcome of course!

Ok, till next time then…


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

March passed quickly and April came.

"Harry, wake up love," Draco said, caressing Harry's cheek tenderly.

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled and swept Draco's hand away from his cheek. He roughly grabbed a pillow and buried his head into the fluffy pillow.

Draco shook his head. "We'll be late if you don't wake up now," he said patiently and tried to drag Harry out of the bed.

Draco was actually succeeding because Harry sighed heavily and looked at him with puppy eyes that Draco couldn't resist. But then Harry sat up abruptly. He had that look on his face again. He managed to give Draco a weak smile before running to the bathroom hurriedly.

Draco followed Harry immediately. As usual, Harry was leaning over the sink and hurling whatever was inside his stomach violently. Draco went to Harry's side and patted Harry's back gently while uttering loving words into his husband's ears. It had become a routine for them. Harry would wake up sick every morning and Draco would always be beside him to sooth and calm him. On the rare occasions that Harry was spared from morning sickness, the two of them will snuggle in bed until some annoying house elf wake them up.

Harry sighed after finishing his 'daily work'. "I hate this, Drake," he said, wincing at the awful taste of the vomit still lingering in his mouth.

"I know, love. I know."

Draco knew it sounded cheesy but he really felt sympathetic towards Harry. He had to vomit every morning, he had weird and often disgusting food cravings, his nipples were sore, he was often tired and he was gaining weight.

"You don't."

"I know how it feels, love. But it's completely normal to have morning sickness."

"No, you don't. It's not you who has to bloody vomit every single fucking morning," Harry snapped at Draco harshly and gave him a hard glare to further emphasize his point.

"Calm down, love. Let's have you cleaned up so we can go for the check up. We have an appointment with healer Anderson in two hours time. You do remember, don't you?"

"Hmm…"

Harry seemed to have calmed down a little after lashing out at Draco a while ago. He knew he shouldn't scold Draco every chance he got but he just couldn't help it. It was like the little rascal inside him wants Draco to suffer too so it would be fair on Harry. He nodded stiffly but said nothing else.

"Ok, I'll go now," Draco turned to leave.

"Wait. Do you want to join me?" Harry asked softly, his eyes lowered. He was embarrassed by his quick change of mood.

Draco grinned boyishly and said, "I don't see why not."

* * *

Both of them emerged from the shower an hour later after freshly washed and extremely satisfied, having done some 'activities' of their own while in the showers. 

"Ready to go now, love?" Draco asked after Harry had finally put on the outfit that Draco picked out for him that morning.

Harry scowled and said, "Is it really necessary that I wear something so tight? People will see my fat tummy."

"So?"

"So I demand a change of clothes! Or at least a glamour charm put on me!"

"Why are you so afraid of people finding out?"

"Because I don't need the extra publicity," Harry answered simply. "Can I at least cast the damn spell on myself?"

"No Malfoy child will need to be hidden from the world with a glamour charm," Draco said firmly, reminding Harry strongly of the snobby bastard from Hogwarts.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his stomach. "It's either this or letting me change my clothes."

Draco considered the two options. He didn't like any of them and he couldn't understand why Harry disliked that shirt so much. Harry looked good in it. But if Harry was to wear that shirt, their child will be under glamour charm and he absolutely refused to do that. Why on earth must the perfect Malfoy-Potter child be hidden from the world as though it was illegitimate?

"Alright, the second option then," said Draco resignedly.

Harry grinned triumphantly and went to his wardrobe to search for his favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was not too tight like the one Draco chose.

After changing, Harry smiled at Draco sweetly and said, "Let's go to the apparition site now."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at Harry's remark. "What did you say, Harry?" he asked deliberately.

"I said let's go to the apparition site."

"We can't do that, love."

"Then how are we supposed to get there? We're in _France_!"

At this, Draco looked at Harry disbelievingly. "Harry, you can't apparate because you're pregnant. Pregnant people are not supposed to apparate. It is very dangerous for the child and-"

"Ok, let's fly there then. Flying is safer than apparating." Harry interrupted.

Harry really hoped that Draco will agree on this one although he knew the chance of Draco actually agreeing was as slim as Narcissa Malfoy's waist.

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok, I'm pregnant and I'm supposed to walk to Britain since I love walking so much and that's obviously the healthiest and safest way," said Harry sarcastically.

Draco laughed at Harry sarcasm. Living with a Malfoy for such a long time has really influenced Harry to be as good in the art of sarcasm as a true blue Malfoy. "No love, you don't need to walk there."

"I'm not going there by car! It'll take days!"

"Nope."

"Oh, please don't say we're flooing there. No portkeys either. I'm not sure if my poor stomach can handle that. I'll probably puke all over people's fireplace if we floo there."

"No we won't be doing that either."

"Then what?" Harry asked impatiently.

Draco chuckled and said, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

At the mention of a surprise, Harry's eyes lit up considerably at the excitement and the frown on his face disappeared. Draco took Harry's hand and they made their ways to the apparition site in silence.

Harry looked at Draco. The famous Malfoy mask was up again. Draco's face was emotionless and betrayed none of his emotion to Harry. _Why is he bringing me there? I thought I'm not allowed to apparate? What is he up to this time? What is he playing at? _Harry thought, annoyed with Draco.

After five minutes, they arrived at the apparition site which was actually a huge empty field that can be used as a quidditch pitch during the summers. Harry looked around the field. Nothing has changed since the last time he was here. The quidditch loops were still there. The grass was neatly trimmed as usual. Draco's favorite hammock was still there and Harry's favorite small hut was there too. What is wrong with Draco?

"Draco, what the hell-"

"Shh…"

Then Draco snapped his fingers and Harry gasped I shock at the sight before him. A private jet, shiny and gleaming in the sun, appeared out of thin air right before his eyes! The plane was like a giant mirror, reflecting the sun's rays.

Instead of feeling excited, Harry was pissed at Draco for spending unnecessary money on useless things without even asking Harry. Sure, they were filthy rich but Harry preferred to lead a less glamorous life, a normal life, without all the reporters and the gossips about his private life.

"Draco, explain."

Draco glanced at Harry to see how Harry had reacted and was surprised when he realized Harry was not very happy with his latest purchase. Draco mentally slapped himself for angering Harry for the third time that day. Harry was super emotional now and all he does was to go around and annoying Harry.

"Plane is faster than walking and although you're not flying by broom, you're still in the air," Draco said simply and hoped that Harry will be pleased to know that Draco was so thoughtful.

"Have you ever heard of wizards transporting by plane?" Harry asked, disgruntled.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I've heard of pregnant wizards traveling by plane. It is actually the recommended way of travel."

"Still, you shouldn't have done that."

Draco smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and smiled too.

"Let's get in there," Draco said, breaking the comfortable silence.

* * *

"Dobby!" 

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is going back to Hogwarts to visit Headmaster Dumbledore. Dobby is going with Master Draco and Master Harry!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Great! I didn't know you were following us there."

"Dobby is the pilot, sir."

"Ok, that was quite enough. Dumbledore is an old coot and you are only here because Harry and I need to eat."

"Draco!"

"What? It's true. The plane is magically operated and no pilot is needed."

"Sorry, Master Draco… Dobby is sorry…"

* * *

Finally, they arrived at St. Mungo's hospital. 

Harry, hoping for a quiet entrance, did not get his wish. The entrance was blocked by the reporters and Harry shook his head in resignation. The moment Harry got out from the limo after Draco, cameras started flashing like crazy and the lights blinded Harry for a moment. Draco had to hold on to Harry to prevent him from falling.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry nodded his head and lowered his head so that the reporters couldn't get his pictures.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you're gravely ill?"

"Mr. Potter, do you have the same disease as you-know-who?"

"Mr. Potter, which one do you prefer? Apple pie or cheese cake?"

"Mr. Potter, how's your sex life with Draco Malfoy?"

"Will you people shut the fuck up and just leave us alone?" a fuming Draco shouted above all the ridiculous question.

Silence fell at once. The cameras stop flashing and the reporters stopped talking. Actually they stopped moving all together. Harry and Draco turned curiously to see which kind soul helped them get rid of the press. They were surprised to find Dobby with his hand raised and his famous toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks, Dobby."

"You're welcome, sir," Dobby squealed with delight.

* * *

At the reception, Harry was casually leaning against the wall while Draco confirmed the appointment with the receptionist. The receptionist was a young girl, no older than eighteen in Harry's opinion. She was extremely beautiful with her radiant skin that contrasted sharply with her long black hair. She was smiling and Harry could see a perfect set of teeth peeking out from under her lips. _Just like Draco's_, Harry noted. 

Then the young girl leaned over the counter and gave Draco a peck on his cheek. She giggled shyly and blushed a bright red. Draco was laughing too. His charm was turned on and his eyes sparkled as he talked to that girl.

_How dare he flirt with that girl in front of me?! How dare he flirt at all? Slut!_

Then the voice in his head answered, _why not? She's beautiful, young, and sexy. You're going to get fat in a few months time; of course Draco will want to look for someone new when you're pregnant and ugly. Did you expect him to have sex with you when he could have anyone he wants? Oliver is so much sexier than you!_

_Shut the hell up!_ Harry yelled in his head.

Harry was furious. He faked indifference and walked over to Draco. "Are you done yet, love?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Let's go then."

The girl looked disappointed at the prospect of Draco leaving her. "See you later, hottie." Then she blew Draco a kiss.

"Had fun just now?" Harry asked sourly as they waited for Healer Anderson.

"Harry, it was just some harmless flirting."

"Harmless flirting? And I suppose it was just some harmless fucking with Oliver? Can I have some harmless affair with Blaise then?" Harry said loudly.

"Really, Harry, you're over-reacting. It was only some laughing and joking."

"And a kiss! You never change, do you? You're the biggest slut in the whole world," Harry said and turned away from Draco, ignoring him completely.

"Please, Harry. Be reasonable. I'm gay, married to the most wonderful man on Earth and I'm going to be a father. I have no interest in some stupid girl."

Silence.

"You want me to shut up now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, good morning," said Healer Anderson from the entrance. 

Draco nodded briefly and with calculating eyes, watched the elderly Healer Anderson walked towards them slowly. He was smiling kindly and holding a thick file in his arm. The Healer was dressed in neat white robes and a gleaming badge was pinned on his breast pocket.

"Morning, Healer," greeted Harry politely.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm feeling quite fine lately."

"Any food cravings or sores?" he asked.

Harry thought about it for a while and said, "Yes. The food was really disgusting and I'm always so tired. And the morning sickness was dreadful…"

Draco wanted to answer the question for Harry but he thought he better not risk another angry outburst from Harry. He had been getting that very often lately. Harry was extremely emotional and sensitive in the past week and he'll have to ask the old man about that later, he noted.

"Ah, yes. That is very normal and I ask you to be patient, Mr. Potter. It will go away in two or three months' time and by then, everything should be very stable."

Harry slumped his shoulders dejectedly after being told that he had to endure everything for a few months more. He started blaming Draco inside his mind. _Why am I the one who's pregnant? Why can't he bear his own heir?_

Draco decided to try his luck as he couldn't stand to be quiet any longer. "Healer, Harry was extremely emotional lately. Is there any potion that could maybe ease his temper?"

Draco glanced at Harry to find that Harry was already glaring at him for daring to 'betray' him.

"Nobody asked you to stay beside me and suffer," said Harry bitterly.

"No, Harry. You misunderstood me. I was merely concerned about you."

"As if! I bet you think I'm insufferable, right? I'm just an irritable, ugly pregnant man," said Harry as one hot tear slid down his cheek. His face was flushed and tears kept on running down.

Draco panicked and pulled Harry into his arms to calm Harry down. "Oh Harry, don't cry. I'm sorry ok? I don't think you're ugly at all and I find your temper quite sexy actually."

Harry sniffed a few times and buried his face into Draco's chest. "You're sure you still want me? I'm going to be fat and ugly soon."

"Of course, love."

Healer Anderson kept quiet during this and just watched the two in silence. One was the savior of the wizarding world who was really just another insecure boy. The other one was once the most eligible bachelor in the entire wizarding world and now married to the savior of the wizarding world who was also a sensitive pregnant man. He smiled as he saw the two of them make up.

"Hmm, hmm," Healer Anderson cleared his throat rather loudly and chuckled when Harry looked up sharply and blushed.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter is emotional because his body is trying to adjust to the hormonal change. He is also adjusting to the new magical energy that is growing within him. I will do a full check up for you now, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Alright then, Harry, please remove your clothes."

* * *

A/N: Hi people!!! I know I know.. It's late... Sorry!!! It's partly my own fault but largely my teachers' fault... hee... anyway, here is Chapter 11! Some of you were asking me why did Draco cheated... Please be patient and read on because it WILL come soon... the reason i mean... As for Harry, he missed Draco and he didn't want their son to have a broken family... Ohand i wrote another new fic so please look out for that too! 

Those who so kindly reviewed, THANK YOU!!!! It meant a lot to me... Ayane and Kristabee, thank you too!! Please review ok?? Flood my inbox... i won't mind... haha... till next time then...

love,

glamour-quest


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Herm, do you think this is better?" asked Harry as he held up a tiny blue shirt for Hermione's inspection.

"No, that one's better," Hermione pointed to a red one. "Besides, Draco will be so pissed off if he sees his son wearing a Gryffindor colour shirt," she added playfully.

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Yeah, I can just imagine his face right now."

"My son is not wearing some stupid red shirt since he is so obviously a Slytherin," imitated Harry in Draco's trademark drawl.

Hermione only laughed and shook her head.

Both of them continued to look around the renowned store situated in Diagon Alley in search for the perfect outfits for their unborn children. Harry could not help but imagine what his son would look like in every outfit that he picked. _I'll bet he'll look so cute that even Snape can't resist him,_ thought Harry smugly.

Harry's belly had become slightly bigger and rounder since his last checkup two weeks ago. As he browsed through all the cute little outfits, he kept noticing people, especially two witches that might be in their late twenties, staring at them and giggling. Harry was seriously annoyed by them.

Sure, he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the savior of the Wizarding World who was also coincidentally married to the son of Voldemort's Death Eater. But that didn't mean he was Gilderoy Lockhart reincarnated. And that didn't mean that he enjoyed being in the limelight.

Instead of being the center of attention all the time, Harry wished that people would leave him alone and 'mind their own fucking business' as Draco once put it. He just wanted a normal life but that option was taken from him the night Voldemort decided to murder his parents.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to ignore them but it was impossible to do so. Harry could even catch some of their conversation as they were talking so loudly.

"…Gay… What a disgrace…"

"…Pity… Bloodline…"

"…Pregnant… Disgusting…"

"…Malfoy… Filthy rich…"

Harry shook with rage. How dare they talk about him that way in front of him! And there wasn't a word of truth in their accusation whatsoever. The most annoying thing was they never bothered to whisper instead of talking so openly.

Hermione seemed to sense Harry's anger because her hand rested on his shoulder comfortingly and she smiled at Harry.

"Ignore them, Harry. They are fools who don't know anything about you so why work yourself up like that? It's bad for the baby," she said gently.

Harry nodded stiffly and continued looking around with Hermione, willing himself to calm down, for the baby's sake.

"…No shame…"

"…Queer…"

"…Sirius Black…"

At this Harry lost it.

They could talk about him and he'll ignore them but they had no right to talk about Sirius. No right at all!

"Shut up! Shut up both of you!" he yelled, glaring at the women furiously.

The women shut up immediately. They looked at Harry with a mixture of fear and shock. They cowered at the look Harry was giving them and the amount of raw energy he was radiating.

The store was in total havoc. Clothes were flying around and the windows clattered, the glass threatening to shatter any moment. The lights flickered and somebody screamed. People were panicking as cold wind swept the place. The very air was electrifying.

Harry walked to the women quietly. He took out his wand and pointed it at them. The women screamed, fear evident in their eyes.

"Shut up. Don't talk about him. You have no right to do that."

The witched nodded dumbly. Tears were starting to form in their eyes but Harry kept his wand pointed at them.

Hermione's gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Hermione sighed in relief when Harry lowered his wand. She knew that Harry was still recovering from losing Sirius even after 9 long years and she couldn't help but think that Harry would probably never recover from that loss.

"Get lost," Harry gritted through his teeth.

The two witches ran out of the store without a backward glance and the whole store fell silent. Everybody was looking at Harry in awe and fear.

If anyone had ever doubted that the pregnant man standing in the middle of the store was the one destined to finish off the Dark Lord, they were sure there and then that he, Harry Potter, was truly the last hope that they have.

By then Harry had no mood to shop anymore. He was still shaking with rage and he was clenching his fists so hard that it might draw blood.

Harry stormed off, leaving a shop full of stunned patrons and staffs. Hermione hurried after him, but not before saying a quick charm to put everything in place again. She gave the shop keeper an apologetic smile and rushed off.

* * *

Hermione found Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, staring blankly ahead and sipping his glass of… 

FireWhiskey!

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched.

Harry winced at Hermione's high pitched voice but he ignored her and continued drinking.

Hermione gave one exasperated sigh and walked to Harry's side. Harry was still ignoring her and she said softly, "Harry…"

"What?" Harry said, not bothering to look at her.

"Why are you drinking, Harry?"

"…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Because I can. I know what you are going to say Hermione, '_It's bad for the baby. Blah blah blah…_' but I don't really give a damn about anything anymore," he said and lifted the glass to his lips once more.

"Do you give a damn about the baby then? Do you think Draco will give a damn if you don't give a damn about the baby?"

Harry slowly put down the glass again. He held his head in his hands and said brokenly, "Why must they talk about Sirius? He was a good man, probably one of the kindest people I've ever met. And he was innocent but nobody got to know that because I ruined that. My own stupidity cause all these shit."

"Harry, you really need to stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong. It was not your fault that Sirius died. It was Voldemort's fault, ok?"

"No, but-"

"Besides, there's Draco, Ron, the baby and me by your side. What else do you need more?"

Harry was silent and looking thoughtful.

"Fancy some ice cream?" Hermione asked suddenly.

* * *

Half and hour later found Harry and Hermione sitting outside the ice cream parlor, eating their ice cream quite contently. 

Harry had cooled down from his earlier outburst and had regretted immediately when he remembered that he drank a few mouthfuls of that disgusting stuff called FireWhiskey that Draco loved so much before Hermione came bursting into the dingy pub.

Harry was facing Hermione, a small smile on his lips as Hermione told his about Ron's reaction when Hermione told him she was pregnant.

"He thought I had a tumor."

"A tumor?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded and they both burst out laughing at the same time, earning a few dirty looks from the other customers for being so noisy.

"A tumor? Oh this is priceless! Ron Weasley, the most perverted guy in our dorm thought his wife had a tumor when she was actually pregnant," Harry laughed.

"Harry, don't tell anybody about it, he'll be angry…"

"Yeah… I know…" Harry was in between laughs.

"So, how did Draco found out then?" Hermione asked, changing the subject so that Ron will not be ridiculed any further.

"Oh, the git figured it out himself. It was pretty obvious actually. I was puking like shit and I started craving for disgusting food," Harry made a face when he said that.

Hermione could see that Harry was happy now. Harry was happy when Draco was around and Hermione knew that although Harry looked disgusted at his son's choice of food, he really was very glad to be carrying a child, his and Draco's child.

Harry finished his ice cream and looked a little sad at finishing his ice cream so quickly.

_Should I or should I not? _He debated with himself. _I don't want to become fat… I'll look like a green-eyed elephant in no time if I continue eating like this…_

"Excuse me, miss? Can I have an ice cream, super fudge chunk, please? Thank you," Harry said at last, a hint of guilt in his voice.

He knew Hermione was staring at him and he snapped, "What?", rather embarrassed by the amount he was eating.

"Oh, nothing important," Hermione shrugged casually. "Just want to tell you that if you continue eating that way, your son will be like your stupid fat cousin and you'll be like your favorite Uncle Vermin."

Uncle Vermin was a name for Uncle Vernon that Ron came up with in their 6th year. It seemed like a perfect name for someone useless like Vernon to the three teenagers at that time. Looking back, Harry couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity.

"What!" Harry sputtered. "You think I'm fat?"

"No, no, no, Harry. I'm not saying you're fat."

Harry relaxed.

"Yet," Hermione added.

"Hermione!" Harry cried indignantly.

"I'm serious, Harry. You need to control the amount you eat although it is perfectly normal for a pregnant person to put on some weight."

"What if Draco doesn't want me anymore?" Harry asked worriedly. "I know I've become weak, Herm. I can't live without Draco anymore because I love him so much but at the same time I'm so scared that he'll leave me again. I don't want to have my heart broken again," Harry confessed quietly.

"Oh, Harry…"

"Sometimes I can't sleep at night because I kept thinking that I'll wake up alone in the morning, without Draco there with me, and the baby is nothing but a dream, a fantasy that I've built for myself."

"Harry-"

"No, let me finish first. I went to see Trelawney last week. I have no idea why I did it or what the bloody heck happened in the room but I think she gave a real prediction."

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Something about a big betrayal and living in a lie…"

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly, leaning forward and touching Harry's hand in concern.

Harry was staring straight ahead and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Tears were welling up at an alarming speed but Harry kept on staring.

"I will not cry… I will not cry…" Harry gritted through his teeth. He refused to cry again.

"Harry!" Hermione tried again.

**_Drip _**The first tear fell on Harry's hand and the single tear was quickly followed by many other. The tears kept coming and Hermione was getting worried. In that one teardrop Hermione felt Harry's fear, helplessness and pain. That one teardrop shook Hermione to the core.

Finally, Hermione turned around and gasped out loud when she saw it. She saw it almost immediately. That tall frame and the platinum blond hair were almost impossible to miss.

"Harry, isn't that… Oliver Wood?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry was still crying and Hermione felt her heart ache for her best friend.

Oliver was clinging onto Draco like a parasite, occasionally leaning in to kiss Draco shamelessly on the cheek. He was touching Draco's face, Draco's chest, Draco's back…

Harry just stood there silently and watched the couple in the crowded alley. He hoped that Draco would just move away from Oliver, slap him and tell him to fuck off but that did not happen. Instead, Draco let the stupid fucker do whatever he liked to him.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. How could Harry sit there and watch someone else touching his husband so intimately? She stood up suddenly and dragged a reluctant Harry towards the couple.

Harry struggled slightly but Hermione was very firm.

"Come with me, Harry. We'll find out what the hell is going on there," Hermione said determinedly.

They were standing in front of Draco and Oliver in no time. Draco still hadn't notice the two pregnant Gryffindors before him but Oliver did because he winked at them before leaning in and capturing Draco's perfect lips in a searing kiss.

Harry couldn't take it anymore but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tear is eyes away from the scene before him.

Harry's heart clenched painfully, so did his stomach. It was as though the baby knew something horrible was happening to his fathers.

"Draco?" Harry croaked out finally.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope you guys have not forgotten me... Here's chapter 12! I couldn't update because my whole family migrated to Singapore... Yeah... So now I'm studying in an all girl school... Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me! I know... Oliver is such a bastard... 

Till next time then... Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Draco?" Harry croaked out finally.

Draco broke the kiss and stared at Harry.

The pregnant Gryffindor shivered under the gaze of his husband, soon to be ex-husband, whispered a tiny voice in his head. There was no love, no affection in those beautiful gray eyes. Those eyes that looked so much like liquid silver when filled with love only resembled cold hard steel at that moment.

"Go back, Harry," Draco said and turned to walk away.

"That's right, Harry. Or should I call you Mr. Potter-Malfoy? Which one do you prefer? I think Harry will be a better choice since you won't be Mr. Potter-Malfoy for much longer. Better start getting use to your old name seeing that Draco will be divorcing you after you give birth to the brat," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Oliver!"

"Did anybody say you could talk? You insufferable know-it-all?"

Hermione was positively fuming. How dare he call her a know-it-all when he was a bloody fuck-it-all himself!

"Look, Wood, you're the one who's clinging onto someone else's husband like a parasite and you dare to talk to him like that?"

Oliver responded by kissing Draco on the lips.

"You- you are horrible! How many times do you want to hurt Harry? How many times must you break them up? Don't you have a heart or something? Have you no shame at all?" Hermione all but screamed out.

A crowd was slowly forming around the four of them by the time Hermione finished her shouting. People were pointing and whispering. Some were even taking pictures of them.

Harry suddenly felt ridiculous. He felt as if he was an animal in the zoo. This was exactly what he had been avoiding for years and now everything seemed to collapse around him. The perfect world that he so naively believed he was living in was crumbling.

"How dare you, mudblood!" screeched a furious Oliver.

"Can't you see with your own eyes? Draco chose to be with me. You see, I, unlike Harry am not pregnant and therefore will not gross Draco out when he have sex-"

"On your lovely bed," he added nastily to Harry.

Harry was vaguely aware that people around them were gasping and shocked to hear such cruel words coming from a Gryffindor's mouth. And Harry's ex-captain nonetheless.

Harry just stood there, observing Draco. The mask was on again. There was no emotion on Draco's face and he was watching the 'battle' between Hermione and Oliver with something akin to boredom.

"Why are you doing this to me? Are these seven years only a plan to get back at me for putting your father in Azkaban, where he belongs?"

Draco kept quiet. He just stares at Harry.

"Why do you give me false hopes only to destroy it every time? I wish I'm not Harry Potter because then I won't meet Draco Malfoy, ever! And I won't get my heart broken again and again," he said loudly.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself," said Draco quietly but firmly. "Go back home now."

"Which home are you referring to anyway? Your bloody castle or my apartment that you obviously hate very much?" Harry asked sarcastically but his voice was trembling slightly.

Oliver pulled away from Draco and crossed his arms, now staring at Harry with open animosity.

"Really, sarcasm does not suit you at all, Golden Boy. And Draco's right, you should go home now and stop bothering him. You are pregnant. That means you're fat and ugly. I'm different. My body is firm and hard. Just like yours when you weren't pregnant. Why do you think Draco married you in the first place?"

Gasps everywhere.

"Do you think anybody would love you? You are so naïve sometimes, Harry. You know what? Draco is the horniest slut I have ever seen. He was only after the sex and maybe some of your fame. Now you could no longer give him the pleasure, do you think he'll stay with you, fatso?" Oliver ended cruelly with a laugh.

"Why you little-"

Harry held up his hand. "Herm, hush."

"But-"

"No buts, I think Wood is absolutely right."

"What!"

Hermione was not the only one angry at that point. The crowd was outrages. Their hero was insulted by a mere whore. Some were shouting at Oliver and Draco while some were shouting encouragements at Harry.

He smiled – a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and continued, "Draco is the horniest slut I have ever seen. He is at the same time the most cruel, heartless, pretentious and cold bastard on earth. I don't know him and I don't want to."

"You can't hurt me, Wood. I won't let you."

Oliver chuckled and said, "Oh I think I can." He then kissed Draco enthusiastically in front of the scandalized public.

A feeling of betrayal washed over Harry again as he took in the sight of Draco and Oliver kissing. Somehow the tears just would not come this time and Harry was glad. He couldn't imagine how humiliating it would be if he broke down before everybody after saying that Wood can't hurt him.

He stiffened up his lips, straightened his back and stared at the shameless couple.

After Oliver finally pulled away from Draco, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess Hermione and I will leave first then."

Oliver frowned at him suspiciously.

"Bye Malfoy, Wood and everybody. Oh and Malfoy, I hope you catch some disgusting oral disease from Wood," Harry said casually and moved closer to Draco.

He planted a feathery kiss on Draco's cheek and whispered against his ears, "I hate you, never doubt it."

Then he turned and walked away from them without a backward glance. Hermione chased after him hurriedly.

"What the hell is your problem, Harry?" asked Hermione angrily after they were a distance away from the scene.

She just didn't understand why Harry decided to give his husband to Wood just like that. Why didn't he fight for Draco? Why did he leave and leave Draco and Wood together?

"My problem is I didn't move way from him earlier. My problem is I let myself believe that he's changed. My problem is I didn't listen to my best friends' advices. My problem is I fell in love with him despite all the protests."

"The problem is I still love the bloody bastard," Harry said, looking tired and defeated instead of angry.

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was the type that will not fall in love easily but once in love, will not fall out of love easily either. Walking away from Draco, who Harry claimed is the love of his life, was probably killing Harry. The baby in him was not making things better either.

She held Harry's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. He looked into her warm brown eyes and suddenly felt loads better. At least he knew he won't be alone, that although his son will only have one father, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will always love him.

"I'm alright, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"I'm really okay. I won't lie to you and say that I don't feel awful because I do but I think I'll be fine. Somehow that confrontation knocked some sense into me, finally. I refuse to continue being the weak Harry. I want to walk away from Malfoy once and for all this time."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione. If I can go through it once, I can do it again, right? I'm Harry Potter. In the end I'll be a stronger person and hopefully a better parent for this little one," he said while stroking his stomach.

Hermione nodded and laughed, "Cocky, aren't you? I'm Harry Potter," she imitated Harry. "I'm really proud of you and I'm glad you did what you just did."

"Yeah… I'm glad too. I'm sick of all his lies, the deceptions and heartbreaks. I feel like a fool. I'm not going to lie to myself again and say that he'll change."

The two Gryffindors continued walking down the crowded alley without saying a word. It was really comforting, knowing that someone who truly loves you is walking next to you in a crowd of strange faces.

"Should we have some more ice cream?" said Hermione brightly.

Too brightly in Harry's opinion.

* * *

Harry leaned his head back against the bathtub and sighed softly in content. He closed his eyes and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. It was then that the tears finally decided to come.

He wept bitterly in the bathtub. His salty tears mixed with the warm scented water until it was impossible to tell whether it was water or tears on his face.

Then he laughed. He laughed at his own foolishness and naivety. He laughed at the world. He laughed harshly, almost madly until the laughter turned into heart wrenching sobs again.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked no one in particular.

He picked up a sponge and began to scrub insistently on his tan skin. The skin turned red and raw but he didn't care. He was desperate to get every trace of Draco off his body and mind. If he could he would dig out his heart and cut off the part where Draco resides.

"I hate you… I hate you…" Harry whispered harshly with every rough stroke of his sponge.

"Maybe this is just one big plot planned seven years ago to destroy me completely. Draco hates me because I put Lucius in Azkaban…"

He was starting to feel resentful towards Draco for causing him so much pain. Draco lied to him again and again and still Harry believed him again and again. But he had decided he will no longer risk his heart for something so useless.

After so many years of struggling with the idea of love and affection, Harry had finally realized that nobody could ever love him and love is just a waste of time. Especially the love between lovers.

His hands moved to his tummy instinctively. There was already a small bulge forming on the once flat stomach and to Harry, it was just a cruel reminder that Draco had betrayed him once again.

But it was also the motivation for Harry to move on. Raising his son to not be a Malfoy appealed to him greatly. He would not want his son to go around breaking people's hearts like Malfoy does.

Harry decided it was time to move on with his life.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! Chapter 13! Finally out, eh? Hope it was worthyour wait... Anyway, the same thing... Tell me what you think and I'll try to make it better... Don't worry, Harry won't be so forgiving this time... He's going to fight back! Hurray! Singapore is GREAT! I'm starting to love it... hehe... It's the GREAT singapore sales now!

Oh yah.. A BIG thank you to:

**Ayane - **My dear beta. Love you so much!

**Salazara - **Sorry for making you cry. I hope you like this chapter.

**dracoroxmysox - **My grandma who's in Singapore is sick and my dad got offered a job here. Now you know... Heehee..

**Kim - **Don't worry. I will not let Draco crawl back to Harry just like that. It won't be that easy this time.

**And everyone who reviewed!**

Remember to review ok? Till next time then...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Ron and Hermione stood outside Harry's penthouse apartment, waiting for him to open the door but having no reply.

Ron was just about to 'Alohamora' the door when it opened suddenly revealing a wet and half naked Blaise Zabini looking as though he just came out of the showers.

His hair was wet and dripping with water. Few strands of hair were dangling in front of his eyes. There were still water droplets on his bronze skin. A fluffy white towel was wrapped loosely around his slim waist.

Hermione couldn't resist it. Here was a hot male standing half naked in front of her, dripping wet. She raked her eyes over Blaise's toned body. Her eyes widened when she saw the tattoo on Blaise's chest. It was an alphabet Z with two serpents entwined around it. Hermione assumed that it was his family crest. When she reached his face, she found that Blaise was staring at her with a smirk. She blushed bright red. Not only had she checked another man out when her husband was right next to her but she was caught red-handed by said hot male.

"Morning, Weasley, Hermione," Blaise said politely to Ron and Hermione.

"Zabini? What are you doing here!" a surprised Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron could be so clueless sometimes. She had always wanted to tell Ron about Harry and Blaise but he's always eating. It's a wonder he never puts on any weight for the amount of food he eats.

"Really, Weasley. Don't you know that-"

"Blaise, who's there?" Harry said while rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt that could cover his round belly and still reach his knees. The t-shirt had a "Yeah, I'm fat. So what?" printed on the back of it.

Harry was 6 months pregnant. His stomach was round and he has put on some weight since 2 months ago. It has been 2 months since that day in Diagon Alley. It has also been 2 months since Harry decided to move on with his life.

He looked between Blaise and Ron and Hermione and panicked.

"Uh, guys, nothing happened between Blaise and me, ok? Don't get any wrong ideas. He was just sleeping here, that's all. We didn't do anything at all."

"Stop babbling, Harry. Nobody said you did anything together," Hermione said, giggling slightly at Harry's obvious embarrassment.

"…Oh…" Harry said with a blush rising to his cheeks at an alarming rate. "Come in then. Don't just stand there. And Blaise, I think you should put on some clothes."

Blaise nodded and went into the room to change. Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry's side. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, their swollen bellies bumping slightly against each other. Ron laughed at the funny sight.

"Mate, what's Zabini doing here all of a sudden?" Ron asked.

"He was just sleeping here, Ron. That's all."

Ron sighed in relieve.

"And we're sort of dating now," Harry added with a sheepish grin.

"What!"

"We're dating."

"I heard you the first time, you dolt. How come nobody bothered to tell me?" Ron said with a hurt expression.

"I've always wanted to tell you, Ronald, but you are always too busy eating," Hermione replied, slightly annoyed with the redhead.

Harry and Blaise met again two days after the scene at Diagon Alley. By then everybody had heard about the separation of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy thanks to an interesting article by Rita Skeeter. Blaise was worried about how Harry was coping so he visited Harry to see if he was alright. What he found shocked him. There was a huge pile of letters, flowers, chocolates and various gifts in front of Harry's apartment. They were from witches and wizards all over the world who wanted to encourage Harry to be strong after they heard of the terrible incident.

Since then, Blaise has always been by Harry's side supporting and helping him. Harry was touched by Blaise's actions so when Blaise finally asked him out, he agreed immediately.

"Ok, ok, it's my fault. Hey, is there anything that I can eat? I'm starved," said Ron while plopping himself down in the seat across from Harry.

Hermione snorted rather loudly. "See what I meant just now?" she asked Harry.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite."

Harry just chuckled and said, "There's some chocolate fudge cake in the fridge. Go help yourself but please, please bring some back for me."

"Ok, I'll bring some back for you but I'll have you know that you'll have to pay me one galleon for every step that I'm going to take," Ron said jokingly.

"Sure."

Ron came back with two bowls after a while. He handed one bowl to Harry and sat down again.

"You owe me 62 galleons, old friend."

"Oh, did I tell you that that slice of chocolate fudge cake happened to cost 62 galleons? I guess not," Harry said with a cheeky grin. "We're even then. Aren't we, Ron?"

Hermione shook her head and muttered, "Boys will be boys…"

Two heads, one raven and the other one red shot up immediately and they said indignantly. "Hey! We're heard that!"

"Alright, I'm going to the kitchen to prepare our lunch. Don't eat so much of that cake now; it'll spoil your appetite!" Hermione warned.

"I'm helping you, 'Mione," Ron said, getting up from the comfortable seat and following Hermione into the kitchen.

Just then Blaise came out if the room wearing Harry's old grey sweater and his own pants. He gave Harry an expression that said simply, "Where are those two?"

Harry nodded to the kitchen and Blaise gave him a smile.

He took a seat next to Harry and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, but very hungry," he chuckled slightly.

"When are you not…" Blaise mumbled quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Harry grabbed a cushion nearby and hurled it at Blaise with all him might. The cushion hit Blaise square in the chest. Blaise grabbed another cushion nearby and throw it at Harry, purposely missing Harry. Harry then pinned Blaise down and started tickling him. The living room was soon filled with laughter from the two men.

They were rudely interrupted by an owl tapping insistently at the glass window. Blaise got up and walked to the window, opening it. Instead of giving Blaise the newspaper like it usually does, the owl flew straight into the apartment and landed right in front of Harry, the newspaper secured between its sharp beaks.

Harry stared at the owl quizzically before finally reaching out and retrieving the Daily Prophet from it.

He looked at the newspaper and blood left his face. Draco and Wood's smiling faces were occupying about half of the front page and below the photo were some big, bold words.

**Wedding Bells for Malfoy?**

Harry hurriedly turned to the next page and continued to read.

_Wedding Bells for Malfoy (again)? _

_Could wedding bells be ringing soon for Draco Malfoy, the wealthiest person in the wizarding world and his Quidditch player boyfriend, Oliver Wood?_

_The couple was put into nearly everybody's bad books when Wood insulted Harry Potter in public and Malfoy divorcing Potter two weeks later. It is widely believed that Wood is the main reason for the failed marriage of two of the most influential and attractive wizards of our time._

_Some reporters waylaid the couple recently in an exclusive French restaurant at Regal Alley. An angry Wood nearly hit one of the reporters but when asked about future wedding plans, Wood's attitude changed completely. He nodded and smiled when they bombarded him with this question. _

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got married six years ago. Many predicted that their marriage would-_

Harry threw the newspaper onto the ground. He couldn't continue, he didn't want to.

Blaise was staring out of the window, enjoying the view outside before he was startled by the loud sound the newspaper made when it hit the floor. He turned around and found a pale Harry sitting on the couch, hands trembling terribly and staring at the paper in disbelief.

He rushed to Harry's side and picked up the paper. He looked at it briefly before throwing it on the floor again. He sat down next to Harry and gathered him in his arms. He rocked Harry gently while whispering comforting words to him in an attempt to calm the pregnant man.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Just shocked I guess," Harry said, voice quivering and eyes turning glassy.

He looked like he was having a hard time holding his tears back.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" said Blaise quietly.

Harry nodded and big fat tears that had been rolling in his eyes for quite some time slid down his flushed cheeks. He looked away, sadness clouding his bright eyes. His shoulders shook with every sob.

And through all these Blaise stayed by Harry's side, holding him close and rocking him gently, trying to calm him down.

"I've been crying an awful lot, haven't I?" he asked tearfully.

Blaise brought his hands to Harry's cheeks and wiped away the tears. He turned Harry's head around slowly. He made sure that Harry was facing him and looking straight into his eyes before saying, "You're not a robot. You are a human being and you have emotions. Please, Harry, I would prefer you to cry rather than have you bottling everything inside. It's not healthy."

"I don't want to cry for him. I don't want to waste anymore tears on him but I can't seem to help it. How could he do this to me, to us? After seven years together and he's getting married two months after we broke up?"

Harry sent the divorce letter to Draco immediately after that day. Draco replied one week later. He signed it. Although a divorce was inevitable at that stage, a tiny part of Harry still wished that Draco will refuse to sign it however pathetic it may seem. It was all over when Harry signed in the space beside Draco's signature. It was all over with that signature. Seven years of lies and heart breaks over.

Blaise tightened his hold on Harry who was by that time sobbing loudly. He rubbed Harry's back while Harry continued to cry his heart out on Blaise's warm shoulder.

Ron's red head poked out of the kitchen door suddenly to check on Harry and he saw Harry crying in Blaise's arms.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron bellowed, thinking that Harry was upset because of something Blaise said or did.

Ron stormed into the living room with Hermione following closely behind him wearing an apron with little snitches on it. He was just about to punch Blaise when he saw the newspaper lying on the floor with Oliver Wood and the stupid ferret's face on the front page, the most irritating and disturbing smile on the faces.

He picked the newspaper up and read the headlines.

"I'm going to kill the bloody fucker and the shameless whore," said Ron, his ears turning as red as his hair.

"Ron! Don't!" Hermione yelled.

But it was too late.

Ron was gone.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! A new update! What's going to happen next? Any idea? i've been working hard for this chapter so please say you like it and before you leave... Please please drop me a review... They motivate me to write more so if you want me to update soon, review! As I'm writing this, I'm tuning in to the radio for the result of the voting for where the 2012 Olympics will be held... The voting's in Singapore, ya know?

Special thanks to:

**Ayane **and those who reviewed...

**ILOVE YOU GUYS!**

till next time then...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"Ron! Don't!" Hermione yelled.

But it was too late.

Ron was already gone.

* * *

With a distinct loud crack, a red-faced and huffing Ron was standing in front of a magnificent castle. Sure, it was not as big as Hogwarts castle but it was not just a manor either. Ron looked at the intimidating high gate in disdain. _How could Harry stand living in this cold place for so many years? _Ron thought bitterly. _Oh that's right, there's the filthy hypocrite Malfoy._

He didn't bother with any pleasantries. He drew his wand out from his robe and pointed it at the gate. He quickly said a spell and wasn't surprised when nothing happened. Did he really think a death eater's son will leave his home so vulnerable and open to any possible attacks? Especially since said person was worthless filth like Malfoy?

No matter, Ron continued throwing curse after curse at the seemingly indestructible gate. Ron would never find out whether the gate was really indestructible because a man was walking towards him.

The man was wearing an expensive looking suit and he looked like he just swallowed some dragon dung. He was frowning heavily and there was an air of arrogance around him. Upon a closer look, Ron saw that there was a long scar along the man's right cheek and his nose was slightly crooked, as though he had broken it and it never mended.

"What do you want?" the foul looking man all but spat at Ron.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"I asked, what do you want?" the man sneered, ignoring Ron's question completely.

Outraged, Ron said, "That s none of your fucking business, you mind your own bleeding business, stupid son of a bitch!"

Instead of feeling insulted, the man looked highly amused by Ron's string of vulgarities. That served to annoy Ron even more and Ron began yelling, "Call that stupid shit out! What? He's too afraid? That bloody coward! And where's his little cock-sucker whore? MALFOY! Get the hell out of the castle!"

"I'm afraid, as the housekeeper, I have to ask you to leave this place although I rather enjoyed your interesting choice of words for the past few minutes," the housekeeper smirked unpleasantly.

"No way!"

"Well, then I'm afraid I'll have to – Fuck! You barbarian!" cried the housekeeper as he clutched at his stomach.

Ron had punched him hard and while he was bent over, doubling in pain, Ron pointed his wand at the man's back and said, "Petrificus Totalus."

The body in front of him turned rigid immediately and like a great stone statue, fell to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes were still able to move and Ron was fairly sure he could hear perfectly well too.

"How does that feel? That will teach you not to mess with me, Ron Weasley," said Ron airily as he walked away from the housekeeper.

* * *

"Oh my God! Harry, what should we do now?" Hermione asked frantically. 

Harry sighed loudly, "I can go after him now, Herm, don't worry. I'll just go change and –"

"No!" exclaimed Blaise and Hermione at the same time.

"Why not? It's my fault, is it not? I'll bring him back in no time, don't worry."

"Are you mad? Do you know how dangerous it is to apparate during a pregnancy?" Hermione asked.

Blaise was nodding his head in agreement to what Hermione just said.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Harry! This is no laughing matter!"

"I'm not even laughing!"

"Ron could possibly be arrested. If someone has to go and bring him back, it'll be me. Not you."

"That's too dangerous. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm _always_ fine."

"No! I won't–" Hermione objected.

"Oh for goodness sake, can't we just go and get him together?" an exasperated Blaise asked. "Bloody Gryffindors…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the building, moans and loud banging sounds could be heard coming from one of the many rooms upstairs. Recognizing immediately what the noise was, Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

Before he yelled for Malfoy to come down, he took a good look at the place. It was still the same – very neat and expensive-looking. The only difference was the absence of Harry's photos and belongings. Harry and ferret's photos were replaced by the ferret and his whore's. Even Harry's Quidditch Captain Badge was replaced by bloody Wood's badge.

"Ohhh… Gosh Drake…"

"That's nice baby…"

"Yessss…"

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was betraying Harry just by listening to Malfoy fucking Wood (or Wood fucking Malfoy). The moans seemed to fuel Ron's anger even more.

He cleared his throat loudly and yelled, "Shut the hell up and get down here, bloody ferret!"

There was a moment of silence then a loud "Shit!" was heard.

"You better come down now or I'll go up and smash your ugly face!"

A moment later Wood came down the stairs with a bathrobe wrapped around him. He was looking very smug, as though he truly owns the place, that he was now fucking Malfoy, the wealthiest wizard alive.

"Good morning, Ron," said Oliver in a sickeningly friendly tone. "What brings you here this beautiful day in the middle of one of my incredible shagging session with Draco?"

Ron sneered, "I have absolutely no interest in your dirty act with the ferret."

"Oh, if I recall correctly, Harry did the 'dirty act' with Draco for the past 7 years."

"Just shut up. Where the hell is the ferret?"

"Stop calling me that, weasel!" said Draco sharply as he too came down with only a bathrobe on.

"You!"

"What on earth do you want?"

"I want to smash your face, cut off your cock and shove it in your mouth until you suffocate to death," said Ron angrily.

Draco chuckled dryly and said, "Didn't know you have that in you, weasel. You think like a death eater."

Furious, Ron walked to where Draco was standing and tried to punch him. Draco dodged the blow with his old seeker reflexes. Ron grabbed Draco by the shoulder and shook him.

"Why are you doing this to Harry? Why are you doing it now, when he's pregnant and vulnerable!"

Meanwhile, Oliver had quietly sneaked away to the fireplace in Draco's study. He threw some floo powder into the flame and it turned a brilliant emerald green immediately. Oliver shouted, "Head of the Auror department, Ministry of Magic" into the flame and Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appeared hovering in the flames.

"Shacklebolt, can you bring a team of Aurors to Malfoy castle as soon as possible? Weasley is trying to kill Draco!" Oliver said in his most panicked tone.

Shacklebolt's expression changed completely when he heard that a Weasley, no doubt Ron, was trying to kill Draco Malfoy. He had been reluctant to answer Oliver's firecall because of Oliver's reputation but he was glad he did because Ron would be in so much trouble id the other Aurors got there before him.

* * *

"You scum!" 

"I'm just doing what everyone else would do. There's no point continuing our marriage. I don't have any feelings for Harry anymore."

"You're sick."

"Harry was the one who sent me the divorce letters."

"Don't try to justify your unfaithfulness with that! Harry should have listened to us in the beginning. He should have listened to us when we asked him not to marry you!" Ron said hotly.

"Enough of that, Weasley. I know you despise me and I'm glad to say the feeling is mutual. I no longer have to pretend to tolerate you," Draco said flatly.

"Good. Because I don't want you pretending to tolerate me and I'm glad you know that I hate you."

Draco snorted.

"I'm warning you, weasel. If you don't go now, I'll call in the Aurors."

"See if I care, Malfoy."

Unfazed, Draco merely smiled and said, "Oh I think you would care very much. Granger will no doubt be facing an inquiry at work if her precious husband tried to kill the ministry's most generous donor."

* * *

Harry, Blaise and Hermione appeared at the gate fifteen minutes later. They would have been much faster if Hermione didn't insist on performing a series of complicated and tedious spells on herself and Harry to lower the risk of splinching. 

The gate was wide open and they went in immediately. They saw a man lying on the floor, motionless. He was glaring at them openly. Harry had never seen that man before and looking at his attire, he must be the new housekeeper. The three of them walked on, completely ignoring the stupefied man on the floor.

When they came near to the castle, a tiny house-elf came running towards them in bright pink dress. Dobby was following closely behind the tiny house-elf and he was dressed in a turquoise apron.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked excitedly, his face split open with a wide grin.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione cut in, "Oh, hello Dobby. How are you? I hope Malfoy pays you well and do you have enough hats and socks? I can make you some, you know? Oh and who is this cute little elf? You know you can – "

"Hermione!"

"Alright, alright!" snapped Hermione.

"Thank you!" Harry replied sarcastically and felt immediately guilty for using that kind of tone with Hermione. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's ok," Hermione said coldly.

"Erm… Shall we go in?" Blaise said loudly, trying to break the awkward silence caused be the two emotional pregnant Gryffindors.

Dobby, sensing the uncomfortable situation, began to pull Harry towards the castle.

* * *

"Sectum – " Draco's wand was pointing straight at a wandless Ron. 

Harry's eyes widen as he took in the scene. Behind him, Hermione gave a shriek too as she realized which spell Draco was about to perform.

Desperate, Harry hurriedly whispered, "Expelliarmus" and prayed to God that it would work because it was a long time ago that he last used wandless magic. He heaved a sigh of relief when Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the marble floor with a loud crack.

Draco turned around to see Harry standing in between Granger and Blaise. He took the time to study Harry. Harry was quite pale although he did put on some weight. His belly was unusually large at this stage of the pregnancy. Draco sneered when he saw Blaise holding Harry's arms, supporting him.

"Draco."

"Harry," acknowledged Draco. "I see you didn't waste any time looking for a substitute," he nodded towards Blaise.

Refusing to react to obvious provocation, Harry simply replied, "I heard that congratulations are in order."

"Hello Draco."

"Zabini."

Oliver appeared once again and when he saw Harry, Hermione and Blaise there, he couldn't mask his surprise.

"Oliver, go back to the room."

"I don't think it's necessary. I prefer to stay here," Oliver smiled at Draco.

Oliver turned to face Harry and gave him a really nasty smile, "Oh Harry, you really are a Slytherin at heart. Pretending to be sad when Drake dumped you but all the while you had the hots for Zabini. Tell me, did it start when we were still in Hogwarts?" he chuckled dryly then continued, "I see you seem to like the bad boys eh?"

Harry didn't hear what Oliver said. All he could think of was Oliver calling Draco Drake. That had been like punching him in the stomach. Only he was allowed to call Draco Drake. Why did Oliver do that? Nobody else was allowed to call Draco that. It was something special between the two of them and Draco had taken that away from him as well.

Harry felt like crying although he knew it was stupid to cry over something like this. Draco had obviously moved on so why couldn't he? Why is it so easy to love somebody but so hard to stop loving that person? Harry's heart ached when he imagine himself playing with the baby alone and nobody's there to share that joy with him. Then he imagined Draco's beaming face when he holds his and Oliver's child in his arms.

The Aurors chose that moment to arrive and Harry was saved from embarrassing himself by crying in front of everybody.

* * *

Ron got away with a 1000 galleons fine for trespassing in the end. 

The journey back home was silent and unusually long. Nobody spoke. Not even the usually very chatty Dobby. Dobby flew the four of them back in Draco's private jet.

Without Draco's permission of course.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Harry was the first one to break the silence. 

"That was really stupid by the way," Harry reprimanded Ron.

"Why are you behaving like a bloody Hufflepuff?" said a red-faced Ron, firing up at once. "You've turned into such a wimp, Harry. You can't even fight back at the ferret's bullying tactics! Why did you let him do that to you!"

There was silence in the room. Nobody dared to make a sound.

Bright red blotches appeared on Harry's cheeks and his eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. His lips began to tremble but despite all this, there was still a fierce determination in his eyes.

Ron seemed to realise his mistake because he started to shake his head and muttered, "That was not what I meant" over and over again under his breath.

Hermione was staring at Ron in shock and disbelief. She could not believe that her husband could be so incredibly insensitive and cruel, to his best friend no less.

"Don't lie. I've had enough of lies to last me for this lifetime. I know exactly what you meant," Harry said, voice wobbling dangerously.

Harry took a step back from Ron and shaking his head continued, "I'm sorry if I'm a wimp. Sorry if I'm not as brave as you. Sorry if I'm not living up to the standard you and this fucking world set for me, the fucking boy-who-lived! Well guess what? I'm sick of all these expectations and assumptions of me!"

He finished with a broken sob and ran up to his room immediately. Ron tried to go after Harry but was held back by a disgusted Blaise. A loud bang was heard when Harry slammed his door shut.

"You're a jerk, Weasley."

"Shut up."

"I have to agree with Blaise on that, Ron. You were a total bastard to Harry just now," scolded Hermione.

Ron pulled at his hair in exasperation and plopped down in the sofa. He punched the sofa with all his might and not looking up at any of them said, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Blaise's annoyed voice replied, "You damn well did. You'll be lucky if Harry forgives you."

Ron buried his head in the cushion and let out a loud groan that was largely ignored by Hermione and Blaise who thought he deserved to be miserable after treating Harry like that.

"Blaise, I think you should check on Harry."

"Yeah, I'll go later. Give him some time alone at the moment."

* * *

Back in the room, Harry was sobbing at his desk. He took out his quill and parchment and began to write a letter to Sirius. Although Sirius has died, Harry always believed that Sirius will receive all his letters no matter what. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_As I sit here writing this letter, your little marauder is growing within me. I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me now. I wish you were here to guide me and tell me everything will turn out fine in the end._

_I'm so lost. The brave Harry is just a mask that I wear to protect myself. Why do I have to be the boy who lived? Why does the whole world assume that I'm their saviour when I can barely cope with my own problems? I wish I had died 24 years ago. That way I can be with mum and dad and none of this would have happened._

_I know you probably think I'm a coward by now. But I am a coward. I'm so afraid. Do you know what I think about when I look at my swelling stomach? I imagine my son looking so much like Draco that I can't even bear to look at him. I imagine Draco's eyes staring back at me. Tell me I can do this alone please._

_I don't know what to do. Help me, Sirius._

_Harry_

After finishing the letter, Harry took out his wand and whispered, "Incendio."

The letter burst into flame at once and Harry prayed that Sirius will receive it.

Harry then went to his bed. He lay in it and looked at the ceiling. He fell asleep a short while later.

* * *

Sensing Harry was asleep, Blaise tip-toed across the room and came to a halt at Harry's bed. Harry was curled into a fetal position, sleeping soundly. Despite the dried tear tracks on his face, he still managed to look incredibly peaceful and angelic when he was asleep. 

Blaise gently pushed Harry's soft bangs away from his face. The slight movement caused Harry to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before smiling at Blaise.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" Blaise said down at the foot of the bed and put his hand on Harry's arm.

"Yeah, I think I'm – Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm – " Harry screamed suddenly and clutched at his stomach. "Pain… My baby…"

"Harry! Are you okay?" Blaise asked frantically. "You're really scaring me now."

Harry managed to shake his head before being completely consumed by darkness...

* * *

A/N: It's here! It's finally here! A huge thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there and of course my lovely BETA. Really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. An evil cliff-hanger. Lol! Well, what do you think has happened to Harry then? Tell me and how would you like me to write the subsequent chapters? As in more fluff/angst all that stuff.

I risked my grades to write this chapter. Yes I'm having a major exam now. Please review. Please please please!

Till next time then...

p.s: next chapter is half done!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

PLEASE LIKE THISCHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 16

Harry thought he was dead.

Darkness.

Surrounding and trapping him like the insatiable demon that had been torturing him since that faithful day.

Despair.

Consuming him and slowly eating up the meaning of his life until he was left void and empty.

All he could do was to trust his heart. But did he really want to trust himself when his heart had failed him so many times? Did he really think he could handle another letdown? Even he himself didn't know the answer.

"Harry," a familiar gentle voice called out from his left.

It was like the blindfold covering Harry's eyes was suddenly removed. Everything became so clear and when Harry turned around to the source of that voice he saw a beautiful woman with long auburn hair standing there and smiling at him serenely. Her eyes were exactly the same as Harry's own clear emerald green pair.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, as if afraid that too loud a sound would destroy the moment that he had dreamed of for so many years. The moment to be with his mother, a woman whom Harry didn't know but willingly gave up her life so that he could live.

"Harry."

"Sirius? Dad? Oh God, you are all here. Does that mean I'm dead already?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Don't sound so hopeful, kiddo," Sirius said playfully with a grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Of course you're not dead, dear," Lily continued.

"Your magical system just shut down temporarily due to some, ah, rather drastic changes to your body," James finished smilingly.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he visibly deflated after they said that. His hope was gone. He was still alive. "Then why am I here?" he asked sulkily.

The three good friends were silent for a moment, as though deciding who should be the one who would explain everything to Harry. Finally, it was Lily who spoke, "Darling, you're here because we wanted to see you. We needed to see you."

Harry nodded.

"We know what you are going through lately and how hurt you have been. We're sorry that we can't really do anything to help you. Sirius has been punished a few times for trying to sneak back into the living world to talk to you."

At this, Harry looked to Sirius only to find the older man grinning sheepishly at him. "I do get all your letters, you know? Oh and by the way, we are going to be in so much trouble with anybody who finds out about this."

Harry nodded silently again but he felt really touched. His parents and Sirius were willing to risk getting into trouble for bringing him here._ But then again, getting into trouble is probably Dad and Sirius's favourite thing to do in the world, _Harry thought to himself.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even realise the secretive smiles that Sirius and James exchanged.

"Harry," Lily continued, "please don't go hurting yourself like that. It really pains us to see you that way."

"By the way we're really happy to be grandparents soon," James winked at Harry cheekily and Harry smiled, glad that his parents were not angry that he went and married a Malfoy and is now carrying a Malfoy.

Suddenly, a ridiculous thought popped into Harry's head. _Does that mean they can see THAT too?_ Harry blushed to the thought.

"Oh yes, we see EVERYTHING," James laughed. Lily looked embarrassed and Sirius was laughing along with James.

Harry looked up sharply. "How did you – ?"

"There are no secrets between family members. We can read your every thought," James continued smugly.

_Then why can't I read yours? _Harry thought crossly.

"Because," Sirius said.

"Oh, don't worry, kiddo. We see everything but we tend to forget things that were not meant for us to see quite easily. But I must really give you and Malfoy credits for being so creative and, umm, energetic," he finished with a dramatic whisper.

"Sirius!" Harry blushed harder and dared not meet any one of their eyes.

"Stop it, James. And you too, Sirius. You're distressing the poor boy," Lily scolded the two overgrown babies lightly.

The two men pretended to be offended and pouted.

Ignoring them completely, Lily said sadly and regretfully, "You should probably go back now, Harry."

"But I don't want to go back. I can't stand the real world! Please, please let me stay here," Harry pleaded with his irresistible puppy eyes that apparently have no effects whatsoever on dead people.

"You don't belong here, dearie. Go back to the real world and fulfill your destiny."

Harry started to cry suddenly. All the pent up emotions were released as big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Seeing her son crying like that, Lily felt a wave of sadness and regret overcoming her. She had missed watching Harry grow up. She had missed Harry's childhood. _Not that he had much of a childhood, really. _She added mentally while silently cursing the Dursleys for being so cruel.

Lily wrapped her arms around her sobbing son and he immediately buried his head in her neck, relishing in the unconditional love that his mother gave him. James and Sirius stood beside Harry awkwardly as they were not particularly good at comforting people, especially a pregnant young man. In the end, they just patted Harry's shoulders.

"Don't cry, Harry," Lily whispered soothingly.

"I don't – don't want to do – do this alone."

"But you're never alone!" Sirius said loudly.

"Yes I am! The one I love betrayed me repeatedly and left me so that he could marry my old Quidditch captain, whom I thought was my friend. And now I feel like I'm betraying Blaise because I don't love him and yet I'm together with him."

"Oh, Harry. You have us, Hermione, Ron, Moony and a whole bunch of other people. Maybe you don't know this but many people care about you."

Harry nodded but didn't stop crying.

"Ok now, it's time you went back and please don't cry. You're making me sad too."

Harry's sobs slowly subsided.

"Not everything is what it seems to be," James said seriously.

Harry nodded again although he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh and there's a big surprise waiting for you back home," Sirius said.

"Remember that we love you, Harry!"

XXXXX

When Harry opened his eyes seconds later, he was no longer in the mysterious place with Lily, James and Sirius. Instead, he was lying in his own bed in his own room. The curtains were wide open and the evening sun streamed through the big glass window into the room. Without his glasses on, he could vaguely make out the outline of Ron, Blaise and Hermione. There was another person in the room but Harry could tell who it was.

"Ah, you're finally awake," the person whom Harry couldn't recognize said. Come to think of it, the person's voice did sound very familiar. He was sure he had met the person before.

"Healer Anderson?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter."

Annoyed with his lack of sight but secretly pleased that he was able to recognize Healer Anderson's voice despite only seeing him a few times, Harry said, "Accio glasses."

Nothing happened.

_It's quite normal for wandless magic to not work._ Harry assured himself. So he tried again and got really annoyed when none of his wandless spells seemed to work after several tries later.

"Stop trying, Harry. It won't work," Blaise said from the foot of his bed while passing the glasses to Harry.

Harry muttered a quick thanks and said, "What's happening to me? Why can't my spells work? Is it Voldemort? That bloody snake!"

Everyone except Hermione flinched when Voldemort's name was said out loud and insulted by Harry.

"Mr. Potter - ," started the elderly man.

"Please, I insist that you call me Harry since you're the one who's going to help me get my son out."

"Alright then, _Harry_, the reason why you can't do wandless magic is not because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but because your body simply won't allow it at the moment," he explained calmly, as though incidents like that happens everyday

"What do you mean be 'your body won't allow it'? Are you saying that I've suddenly turned into a squib?" asked Harry rather agitatedly. "If this is not the doings of Voldemort, I don't know what is."

Hermione tutted impatiently and said, "Harry, will you just keep quiet for now and listen to what Healer Anderson has to say? Some of us, unlike you, are interested in knowing your condition."

"Alright, alright!" said Harry resignedly and motioned for Healer Anderson to continue.

"As I was saying, Harry, your body won't allow you to do wandless magic, not any kind of magic so technically, you're not a squib and you're still very much a wizard, a powerful one at that."

"But-"

A glare from Hermione shut Harry up immediately. _That woman is scary when she's crossed. I feel like I'm back in the Hogwarts days where she would force Ron and me to study with that same glare,_ Harry thought while shuddering inwardly at the thought of the kinds of torture Ron must have gone through to be married to her.

"The cause for this sudden inconvenient change is actually your child."

"My child? You mean my baby?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Babies, actually," the healer said with a smile and looked at Harry meaningfully.

"What are you talking about? I only have one baby, one son! You know that. You were the one who broke the news to me, don't you remember it now?" Harry blabbered on.

Tired of staying quiet and wanting to be back in Harry's good books, Ron said, "Yeah, what do you mean by babies? Harry only has one baby."

"Shush, Ronald," Hermione scolded her husband and Ron shut up immediately.

Harry had to stifle a giggle at seeing his two best friends behaving like that. They were both adults now but still acted like they did in school when they were teenagers. _Oh bloody hell! Did I just stifle a giggle like a bloody girl? Being pregnant is making me loony, _Harry thought, horrified at his behaviour.

"Harry, Mr. Zabini told me that you experienced great abdominal pains before you fainted. Is that right?" Healer Anderson decided to interrupt Harry's thoughts since he was starting to look dazed.

"Umm…Yes."

Blaise was glaring at the healer indignantly. _How dare he imply that I'm lying to him!_ Blaise thought. He sniffed impatiently. When Hermione glared at him from the other side of the room, Blaise stopped his childish actions immediately. He had to admit, he felt really sorry for Weasley because he had to suffer under that glare for the rest of his life. Hermione's glare could have easily rivaled Professor McGonagall's or Professor Snape's glares.

"Well then," the healer continued, "the pain was caused by an amazing reaction going on inside your belly. It seems that your son does not like to be all alone so he used a large amount of your magic to 'create' another baby to keep him company. Now you have a pair of twin in your belly."

"How could this be possible?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Male pregnancies are already extremely rare in the wizarding world, let alone a still developing baby using the parent's magic to form another being.

"This is not unheard of actually. There was one such case almost 500 years ago and that resulted in the births of two of Salazar Slytherin's descendants."

"Oh joy! I'm connected to him again," Harry said without any joy in his voice.

"Harry! This is great! You should be happy!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly excited at the new development.

"I am happy, Herm. It's just so confusing. This is all so confusing," Harry said dully.

"Would you to know the gender of the baby, Harry?" the healer asked kindly.

"Yes."

"Ok, but this time we'll use muggle methods instead," he said while transfiguring one of his suitcase into an ultrasound machine.

At the bewildered looks around the room, he explained, "It is best not to use magic on Harry. I think the situation inside his stomach is rather complicated now. The babies' magical signatures are already unstable so muggle methods should be used instead. Although they are rather tedious to use," he added with a smile.

"Ultrasound is sound waves with frequencies above detection by the human ear and is commonly used in obstetrics to diagnose both the age and health of the developing foetus. A transducer is placed against the skin of the pregnant person's abdomen. The sound waves are reflected in varying degrees when they come into contact with tissues of different density and elasticity. The pattern of echoes is detected by the transducer and converted into a moving image seen on a monitor," Healer Anderson explained patiently for the benefit of Blaise and Ron since they had never seen anything like that.

"Alright then, let's find out whether it's a girl or boy."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please say you liked it or I'll cry. I did pretty ok for my exams. Hehe. You have to review! I promise faster updates if I get more reviews. Hehe. I'm mean.

Anyway, a huge thanks to all you guys. Seeing your reviews really made my day and I really hope that you like this chapter. As for the more sex review I got, I'll try, ok? And to my beta Ayane. She's the best! Hi Tai!

Till next time then...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"Harry! Come back to bed," Blaise whined.

Harry was putting on his shirt. He smiled rather stiffly. "Blaise, please. I really, really feel like having some fresh orange juice right now. You know my cravings."

"You always do that," Blaise sulked.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do I always do?" Harry asked defensively.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't so why don't you tell me?" he said with the little patience left in him. Pregnancy really does make a person angrier.

"You don't want to have sex with me."

Harry flinched at Blaise's blunt honesty. "That's not true." He lied.

"Yes it is and you know it! Why Harry? Tell me why. I want to know why you think I'm so disgusting that you refuse to have sex with me!"

"I'm just not ready for sex yet," Harry replied hotly.

"Not ready?" Blaise laughed. "We've been together for quite some time now and all we do is kiss! When are you going to be ready? I have needs too, Harry! And I've been trying to be a good boyfriend and wait until you're ready but you're still so obsessed with Draco! You can't get over him, can you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry shouted, suddenly angry at Blaise for accusing him like that. "One minute you're Mr. Nice Guy and the next minute you're some super jealous boyfriend!"

"Oh so that's what I am to you. Mr. Nice Guy! And Draco is loverboy, right? Stupid Blaise is just a temporary substitute for Draco, who also happens to be the fucking love of your life."

"Will you stop acting like a jerk! Draco has nothing to do with this! Why do you have to keep bringing him into _our_ conversation!"

Blaise sighed, "Oh trust me, Harry. Draco has _everything_ to do with this mess. Deny all you want but you think about Draco all the time! You'll suddenly space out while I'm talking to you and you get all upset when I ask you what you're thinking."

Harry clenched his fist and took a step towards the door. He barely stopped himself from stomping his feet. This conversation was so bloody frustrating. Blaise was being absolutely unreasonable and unfair to him. He certainly did not think about Draco all the time. "Look, Blaise, I really don't want to have this conversation now. I'm going out," Harry's voice was strained.

"Typical Harry, always running away from everything. Just like you always run away from having sex with me, "Blaise said bitterly.

"WHY IS SEX SO IMPORTANT!" Harry shouted.

"Because it'll bring us closer together."

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation and the fact that Harry was highly pissed off, he would have laughed out loud at Blaise's answer. It was so bloody lame and stupid. Not to mention extremely cheesy. "Bullshit. It looks like it's tearing us apart now."

"Well, it would have brought us closer if you weren't so fucking FRIGID!"

There was silence as Blaise's hurtful words sunk in.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it to be like that." Blaise got up from the bed and went towards Harry hesitantly.

Harry's head was cast down. He put up his hand to stop Blaise from coming any closer to him. Then he looked up and glared at Blaise. His eyes were sparkling with barely suppressed anger and his lower lip was trembling uncontrollably. He took a step back and clutched the door until his knuckles turned white. Then he snarled, "Frigid? So that's what you always think of me, is it?"

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Is that so? You don't seem like an idiot to me, Blaise. You knew exactly what you were saying and you know what? I thought you were different but I guess it was all an act huh? The caring Blaise is just a goddamn mask and this is the real you. All you fucking Slytherins are the same! You're all heartless bastards! I wonder if Snape had some exclusive acting class for his precious Slytherins. You're all such good actors!"

"I-"

"Sex. Sex. Sex. That's all you ever think about, isn't it? You don't care about me or my children. And to think that I was seriously considering spending the rest of my life with you." Harry laughed bitterly. "Thanks for showing me the real you though."

"Calm down. You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do? You are such a bloody hypocrite, Blaise. You were always saying how heartless or how much of a bastard Draco is but YOU ARE JUST THE SAME!"

"Let me explain."

"No! Fuck! This is just like the other time with Draco. I won't be so stupid this time. I won't listen to anymore of your fucking lies, Blaise. Have a nice life and just, just fucking leave me alone."

And with that, Harry turned and left, leaving Blaise alone in _his_ apartment.

---------------------------------------

Harry spent the next two hours wandering aimlessly in the streets. He was amazed by how much he missed when he was not paying any attention to what was going on around him.

He never knew there was a huge book store near his apartment and when he decided to waste some time in the store, he was shocked to find Justin Finch-Fletchley as the owner of the muggle book store. He never knew the street was so busy in the afternoon. Cars zoomed past him, unaware that they just passed a pregnant man. He never knew that so many people owned dogs in his neighbourhood until he saw the owners walking their dogs.

He looked at the unfamiliar faces around him. _Happy face. Happy face. Happy face. _Everyone on the street had a smile on their face, save for Harry and the beggar squatting next to the phone booth. Harry suddenly felt unbelievably angry. _Why is everybody so happy? What the hell is worth being happy about? Dammit! I want them to feel what I'm feeling too! Oh God, I can't stand this Hufflepuff-like cheerfulness right now._

Harry felt rather shitty at that moment. After the initial anger and annoyance was over, he began to feel hate. He began to hate himself for being so self-centered. Who was he to decide who deserves to be happy and who doesn't? And he left Blaise alone in the apartment after yelling at him like a madman.

There was an old lady selling hot dogs and deciding that food will solve all his problems(his stomach thinking, of course), Harry went and bought two chili dogs from the kind-looking lady. The sight of food reminded Harry just how hungry he really was. Then he realised just how silly he'll look if not for the glamour charm that activates automatically every time he leaves the apartment. He was _Harry Potter_, the pregnant _male_ saviour of the wizarding world, and he was living in a muggle community.

Sighing heavily, he brought the food to a nearby park. He sat down on the park bench carefully and began wolfing down the food to calm him protesting stomach while he thought over everything that happened that week.

It had been a terrible week for Harry.

First, he found out about the sex of his other baby. He had asked Hermione, Ron and Blaise to leave the room because he thought it was a rather private moment and the other person who was supposed to be with him had lost his right to do so. Blaise looked hurt when he was asked to leave and Hermione was being very understanding about the whole thing. Harry was really grateful for that.

_It was a girl._

Frankly, he'd never gotten over the shock of being pregnant with _twins. _He didn't even know men could get pregnant before all this and suddenly someone tells him that his son created his daughter. _What kind of fucked up shit is that?_ Being brought up by ignorant muggles really had a negative impact on Harry's wizarding "career". Magic never ceased to amaze him even after all those years.

Then Blaise had suddenly become a jerk. It wasn't the first time they argued about whether or not to have sex. It was as if Blaise only wanted Harry for sex and that was the thing that hurt most. Harry had been unwanted by the Dursley since he was a baby and when he thought he found someone that truly cared about him, the person turned out to be after something other than Harry's love.

_It was exactly what happened with Draco._

The final blow came when the Daily Prophet reported that Wood was pregnant with Draco's child. Harry felt like killing himself at that moment. It was like the pain that he had so carefully hidden was finally boiling over and threatening to consume him. He always thought that male pregnancies only happened between soulmates. _But Oliver is pregnant. With Draco's child. _

Before that he could always pretend that it was all just a horrible dream. That Draco still loved him. That everything was not real. Afterall, it was how he lived through eleven years in the bloody cupboard under the stairs.

_By simply pretending._

_-------------------------------------- _

Harry put his face in his face and sighed. He really shouldn't let himself feel that way. Not only was it unhealthy for himself, it could affect his babies too. Their marriage was over and nothing could have saved it. Draco had hurt, humiliated and betrayed him. Not once, but twice. He had cheated on Harry while he was pregnant with Malfoy children.

A loud hoot from above caught Harry's attention and he glanced up. Flying towards him was a familiar brown barn owl. It was Hermione's owl.

Harry groaned. It wasn't exactly the best time to deal with Hermione.

He untied the letter on the owl's leg and began to read.

_Harry_

_Please come to Hogwarts now. Professor Snape wants to see you immediately. Please try to come as soon as you can. I've never seen him this worried before. Seriously._

_I think something bad has happened to Malfoy. _

_And they couldn't find Oliver Wood anywhere._

_Hermione_

Harry crumpled the hurriedly scribbled note with trembling hands. He couldn't fathom what could have happened to Draco. As much as Harry 'hates' him, Draco was still very important to him and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him.

To Oliver Wood maybe, but not Draco.

And without another word, Harry flagged down a taxi to take him to King's Cross Station, praying that Draco was okay and Oliver Wood somehow died in a freak accident involving many sharp objects and a certain spider living in the forbidden forest.

* * *

Folks, guess what? It's an update!!! And thank you for not giving up on me. Please continue to show your support by reviewing yeah? Thanks a lot. Just for your info, I've also started writing the newest chapter for future unknown.

I love you guys.

Till next time then..


End file.
